And Then There Were Eight
by Dragonblooded
Summary: Baxter Stockman is at it again, but this time he's fighting fire with fire. He's created four of his own mutant turtles, but due to an unforeseen side effect, the turtles are not only female, but the OPPOSITE personalities of the guys! Smart, no-nonsense Mikelanjela; sweet, harmless Rafayela; sassy, rebellious Leonara; and innocent, ditzy Donitellia. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**I realize now is probably an inopportune time to start a new story, what with two others in progress. Though this idea's been jumping around in my head for a while and it refuses to go away until I type it. Due to a shortage of ideas, this will probably take the place of AHM as one of my main two stories (Sorry AHM fans!) And I looked it up; reptile blood really is slightly green!**

A woman walked down a sidewalk, swinging her purse freely. She was in no hurry, just enjoying the sights, as much sights as you can see from a thick crowd of New Yorkers in the darkening twilight. Suddenly, a whole section of sidewalk cleared and people began running away screaming. The source of their terror, a small silver robot with a little red lump on its head. It looked toward the woman, giving her an eyeless stare. It opened its crushing jaws wide and showed its glowing red mouth in the form of a cutesy, innocent yawn. "Aww." The woman said, reaching out to pet the head of the little droid. It quickly snatched the little Italian purse right out of the woman's hand and ran away with it, making little robot cheers as it stole off with its prize. "Hey!" the woman shouted, trying to run after it. Unfortunately for her, the robot was fast, and she was wearing high heels. She pointed at the escaping robot and yelled, "Help! That little robot stole my purse!" The little robot swiveled its head and continued to scamper off. The gamma chip on its head, now with a small high-res camera, showed a green figure hiding in the shadows of a building. Its green eyes focused on the little bot thief and it stole after it, little fragments of red sneaking out of the shadows.

Meanwhile, another small droid stole a wallet from a businessman. One M.O.U.S.E.R took a set of keys from an unsuspecting soccer mom. Every kid on Main Street lost a toy or a ball or a piece of candy to a clan of androids. One bot with a bit of a cracked microchip (if you know what I'm saying) attempted to drag the briefcase of a CEO back to its master. All over the island of New York, M.O.U.S.E.R.S stole items from random people and carried them all back to one location. The cameras on the robots' heads caught glimpses of frightened men, scared women, terrified children, and the occasional aggravated mutant.

All the footage recorded by the little bots' cameras appeared on a series of screens set up in a semi-circle, all surrounding one conniving, clever, and egotistical focal point. Said focal point spun around in a wheeled office chair without a care. He stopped randomly and looked at one screen. It displayed people dashing about in a panicky fashion, waving their hands frantically and yelling at each other to call the police, the SWAT team, and other organizations they believe might rescue them from the techno-terror that was the M.O.U.S.E.R.S' invasion. Glimpses of an olive-colored figure with mahogany eyes and a purple bandanna occasionally appeared. The man laughed maniacally, a hearty Dr. Frankenstein-style laugh. "Well done, my pretties!" Baxter Stockman exclaimed, "You make such perfect turtle bait it's almost as if that's what you were modified to be! Oh wait, you were!" He executed another evil laugh and spun around in his chair. Like the brilliant idiot he was, his chair slid out from under him and he crashed face-first into the floor. "Ow." He moaned, making the perfect end to an AFV-worthy clip.

As Baxter Stockman planned, his army of M.O.U.S.E.R droids came filing into his evil headquarters, carrying an assortment of odds and ends deemed valuable by their little microchip minds. They deposited their treasures in a heap at their creator's feet. The items ranged from handbags and wallets to cell phones and change purses, from watches and Bluetooth headsets to priceless gold and silver jewelry, taken right off the wearer's necks and wrists. Other less valued objects like toys, shoes, and scraps of clothing torn off the owners were intermingled within the pile. One robot, the aforementioned one who attempted to steal a briefcase, dragged a trash can lid behind it and dropped it on the pile, scattering many of the items. It looked up expectantly at Stockman, wanting praise for its amazing find. A stray housefly buzzed off the lid and crawled around on the little bot's face. "Uh…." Baxter Stockman said, lightly patting the droid's head, "Good mouser. Good boy, #209." It made a beeping noise and scampered off to join the crowd. "I really should dismantle that one." He thought to himself.

Just then, a quartet of mutants ran into the building. While three of them stood calmly, one began randomly beheading the robots. "Raph…." One of the turtles said, "Raph….RAPH!"

"What, Leo?!" Raph shouted, an M.O.U.S.E.R head lodged on the sai's tip.

"You have to wait for us!" Leo exclaimed, drawing a pair of katana. The remaining two turtles bared a Bo staff with a small naginata blade sticking out of one end and a pair of nunchuks.

"Let's bash some bots!" Raph exclaimed.

"Destroy some droids!" Leo added.

"Clean some closets!" Mikey shouted. When he received odd looks, he quickly corrected, "Mash some mousers! I meant to say 'mash some mousers.'"

"Greetings, turtles!" Baxter Stockman exclaimed, "How do you like my new and improved M.O.U.S.E.R.S?"

"How are they improved?" Donnie asked, slicing one straight through the neck, "They're just as easy to break."

"I have to agree with Dr. Dorkulus over there; looks like the bots need a little more work, Speckman." Raph declared, taking out a quintet of tiny robots.

"Stockman! Baxter Stockman!" Stockman shouted, "Ugh. Never mind. The M.O.U.S.E.R.S were just bait. They aren't even the pinnacle of my work. I present to you, my R.U.F.R.O.D.S!" A section of the floor dropped into a slant, and up it scampered a throng of bots. They looked very similar to their cousins the mousers, with the exception of front legs. Their large round heads looked quite disproportionate and made them look like the stuff of cartoons. They had two little devices on their heads that looked quite like the small gamma readers on the mousers, except they were transparent and positioned like a pair of ears. They looked like someone had hacked the tips off the guns the police use to read speeds or the pricing guns from insurance commercials. They had an antenna for tails and bore an uncanny resemblance to dogs. "Meet my R.U.F.R.O.D.S! Robots Used For Retrieval Of Data Samples!" Baxter Stockman declared, sweeping a hand toward his mechanical servants. He grinned devilishly, obviously proud of his handiwork.

"What is it with you and acronyms?" Raph asked. Stockman ignored him and continued a long rant about the skills, power, and excellent handiwork of his R.U.F.R.O.D.S. Raph rolled his eyes and continued working on beheading the mousers. "I'll deal with those rufrods later." He thought.

The lead robot ran up to Mikey and beamed at him. It barked cutely and wagged it antenna tail. "Aww! It's so cute!" Mikey exclaimed, reaching down to pat its head. It hissed robotically and opened its mouth wide, exposing a needle for a tongue inside its blood red mouth. At hiss, the rest of the R.U.F.R.O.D.S stuck out their needle tongues and squealed. "Not cute! NOT CUTE!" Mikey shouted, running from the oncoming army of rufrods.

Leo and Donnie yelped and took off running, hacking off the heads of any robot that came too close. Mikey continuously screamed and kicked at the robots chasing him, repeatedly crying, "Go away! Leave me alone! I'm too young to die! Aaaaaaah!" Raph stood his ground and stabbed at the robots. He held them at bay for a long time, taking out multiple robots with a single swipe.

"Ow!" he suddenly shouted, glaring at something behind him. One R.U.F.R.O.D stared up at him, his syringe tongue filled with blood. A greenish tint was in his blood. The clear nodules on its head turned bright red and the robot sprinted away before Raph could catch it. It trotted over to Stockman and looked at him expectantly.

"Nice job, #102!" he exclaimed, "Now get off to the lab and wait for the others!" The robot jogged off.

Meanwhile, Mikey continued to run around in a panic, kicking at robots behind him. One robot stuck its forepaw under Mikey's foot while he attempted to kick it and tripped him. Aforementioned robot took a sample of Mikey's blood from the bottom of his foot, turning the indicators atop his head bright orange. It ran off to join the other bot while Mikey cradled his foot in the fetal position.

"Good job, #69!" Stockman yelled to the R.U.F.R.O.D. It barked and vanished into the 'lab'.

Now all the remaining droids chased Leo and Donnie. Donnie, in a burst of intelligence (not that uncommon for him; now if we were talking Mikey….), found a thick pole, climbed up it, and hid in the rafters. A cloud of rufrods parked at the bottom of the pole and looked around for him. One glanced up at the ceiling and saw a pair of red-brown eyes with its sensors. Red crosshairs locked on his face. The R.U.F.R.O.D barked a series of commands and soon its group of followers started yelping at Donnie and attempting to climb the pole. Injecting their tongues into the metal, they slowly inched up the sides of the pole. Donnie nimbly hopped from rafter to rafter, ditching the little creatures. Suddenly, a roof beam broke and he fell through the hole, hanging by his knees from the adjacent bar. One of the androids following Leo looked up, jumped, pricked his palm, and scuttled off, its 'ears' glowing lustrous purple. "Well done, #23!" Baxter Stockman cried, "If I were paying you, you would deserve a raise for that!"

The only turtle yet to be 'pricked' was Leo, who had stopped running from the R.U.F.R.O.D.S and started chopping them. The other turtles joined him, realizing Leo was the only one the robots wanted, and swiftly destroyed a good portion of robots. Within a matter of time, all the R.U.F.R.O.D.S on the ground had been disabled. "Hey Sparkman! You ran out of dollies!" Leo yelled, "What are you gonna do now?!"

Baxter glared at the turtles, refusing to admit defeat. He worked his evil genius mind to the point of exhaustion trying to think of an idea. Just when he was about to dig up a syringe and chase Leo himself, the last R.U.F.R.O.D let out a screech and dropped from its hiding placed among the rafters. Donnie looked around wildly, checking for any rufrods that might have been lurking elsewhere. His eyes fell on the steel rod he had climbed to escape. Lines of needle holes ran up the sides. One line ran all the way to the top.

Meanwhile, Leo struggled to rip the robot off his head. The little creature stumbled and wiggled and nearly fell off every other second, but it clung on and eventually pierced its needle tongue into his forehead. It drew a syringe full of blood and turned the nodules on its head cerulean blue. It barked, released Leo, and ran barking into the 'lab'.

"Amazing #41!" Stockman cried, chasing after the robot, "Now I can put my devious plan into action!"

"HEY!" Raph shouted, chasing down Baxter with his brothers in pursuit, "What do you want with blood, Stickman?"

"Stockman! Baxter. Stockman!" he shouted before slamming the door in the turtle's face. Raph ran straight into the door and grumbled Japanese curses. He got up and pounded his fists on the door, yelling at Baxter to come out and stop hiding like a coward.

"Leave him be, Raph." Leo stated, laying a hand on Raph's shoulder, "He won this battle, though it wasn't really much of a battle."

Raph reluctantly left with Leo, with Donnie and Mike a little bit behind.

"What do you think he wants our blood for, Donnie?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know." Donnie answered, "But it worries me."

Baxter listened through the door and laughed maniacally when the turtles left. "Yes, finally!" Baxter shouted, "My brilliant plan can finally be activated!"

He ran through the white-walled halls of his laboratory into a room with a tall tube that looked vaguely like a cylindrical, futuristic elevator.

"Come in, my little darlings!" He cheered. In coursed the four successful robots, their ears colored correspondingly. Baxter scanned over the four robots, each eagerly panting. He pointed to the orange-eared bot and stated, "You. You can go first."

The robot barked excitedly and scampered over to a short pedestal in front of the elevator from the future. The pedestal had nothing but a round, deep slot, into which the rufrods stuck his tongue. The tinted blood drained from its tongue, and the tangerine orange of its ears faded to transparent. It yipped as a second machine beeped and glowed.

"Yes! It worked!" Stockman cried, dancing around. He suddenly turned serious and stood in front of the second machine, hand poised over a red lever. He said darkly, "Now I can finally have my revenge on those turtles, and Bradford, and Xever, and all who ever doubted the mind of Baxter Stockman!" He laughed demonically and fell into a coughing fit. He recovered and pulled hard on the lever. Lights and lasers sporadically glowed and zipped around the room. The elevator tube writhed in electric blue shock waves. He laughed like Dr. Frankenstein and shouted, "It's alive!"

The light show stopped as abruptly as it begun. The doors to the cylindrical chamber slowly screeching open, and clean snowy white smoke billowed out. Baxter watched the event closely, not even daring to blink. A small, skinny shape was curled up on the chamber floor. As the smoke cleared, Stockman caught the first glimpse of his creation. It had dark orange hair that hung straight down to its elbows. It has large cat-shaped eyes with large pupils and thick baby blue irises. It had a small shell that barely extended beyond its skinny frame. It had three thick fingers and toes, with bright green skin. Around its neck was a tangerine scarf matching the color of the R.U.F.R.O.D.S ears. It wore a matching headband. It looked cute, but strange. An alien creature, but expected to be a friendly harmless alien. It looked cartoonish, even. It tipped its head up and eyed its creator with suspicion and fright.

With a voice as adorable as its looks, she asked, "Father?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I bet you all want to know what's going on with the turtle girl, right? (Just flatter me and nod.) Some of her phrases are different because of her odd speech. For example, when she says, "Via the system", it's actually her weird way of saying, "By the way." I don't own TMNT or Scooby-Doo.**

Baxter Stockman watched eagerly as the young turtle rose. Even though she was just born…or made…or whatever the word is in her scenario, she stood at Baxter's height. She fixated her eyes on Stockman and gazed at him before asking, "Are you preparing to counter my inquiry?"

Dazed by her abruptness and her upper-intellect speech, he sputtered and answered, "Yes! I am your father! I am Baxter Stockman!"

"Contented to convene with you, Baxter Stockman." She replied. She paused, and then asked, "Do I boast a forename, Baxter Stockman?"

"Hmm. I never thought about a name." he stated, "Can you feminize the name Michelangelo for me, sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart? Is that my name?" she questioned, "Via the system, feminized adaptations of the dubbing 'Michelangelo' would be something by the side of 'Michelangela' or 'Michelangel'."

"Michael Angela…" Baxter murmured, "That doesn't sound quite right." He retrieved a notepad and wrote out 'Michelangela'. He scribbled it out and wrote 'Mickelangela'.

"The first part should rhyme with nickel…" he mumbled, "Sounds better…" He scratched out the last name and wrote 'Mikelangela'. He tapped his pen against his chin. "Still doesn't look right." He said. The yet-to-be-named girl cautiously wandered up to him and looked over his shoulder at the names.

"What is your estimation concerning this?" she asked. She borrowed the pen and pad and drew a line through the third name. In an italicized print, she wrote 'Mikelanjela'. She showed him the name.

"Mikelanjela…" Stockman said, "Well, it's your name. Do you like it?"

Mikelanjela nodded.

"Alrighty then. You are officially Mikelanjela. It's a bit of a mouthful though." Baxter declared, "That turtle goes by Mikey. Why don't you shorten your name to something?"

"But my forename is Mikelanjela. Are labels permissible to amendments?" she asked.

"No, but you can make it shorter. You could be Anj, or Anjie, or Mikel…" Baxter stated.

"Mika." The girl suddenly decreed, "If I am obliged to abridge my given name, I am inclined to condense it to Mika."

Baxter seemed surprised by her eagerness. "Alright then." He agreed, "Mika it is."

Mika nodded and gestured toward the remaining R.U.F.R.O.D.S, patiently waiting. "Is this trio of incarnates my siblings?" she asked.

"In the making." Baxter stated, "Go ahead and pick one." Mika glanced confusedly at him. "Pick one of the robots. The DNA will be that of your next brother, or should I say sister." He clarified.

"You aspire for me to conclude which of my siblings is fashioned subsequently?" Mika replied, "I cannot execute that exploit! I do not covet the encumbrance of my sisters' providence! Perhaps there is an approach concerning a preordained classification?"

After a brief pause to translate all of Mika's large words, Stockman answered, "There's probably some order we can go by. Let's see…your counterpart is the youngest of the four, so maybe we should go in reverse age." Baxter pointed to the robot holding Donnie's blood and said, "You're up." The robot squeaked and injected the blood it was holding into the pedestal. The machine powered up again.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Baxter asked, gesturing to the red lever.

Mika glanced nervously from Stockman to the lever and gently pulled down on the lever. The same light show spattered the white room, the colors reflected off Mika's wide eyes. When the lights stopped and the smoke billowed out, Baxter turned his attention to Mika and stated, "Start coming up with a feminine version of 'Donatello' for me, would you?" He tossed her the pen and pad and went to greet his newest creation.

The second turtle was definitely much shorter than the first. Where Mika stood a few inches taller than Stockman, this turtle barely reached his nose, and Stockman was a short man. She had eyes like her sister's, but mahogany brown. Her hair was platinum blonde, in a slanted bob, where the front touched her shoulders but the back was level with her chin. A tropical violet newsboy cap was atop her head, along with a choker to match. She had pale green skin much less vivid than Mika's.

"Hello, my daughter." Stockman said, secretly hoping she spoke nothing like her sister.

"You're my daddy?" she asked sweetly.

Baxter sighed in relief; obviously this one spoke English and not Sophisticated Robot.

"So Daddy, what's my name?" she asked.

"One second, darling." He said before speaking to Mika, "Mika, how are those names coming?"

"Very well, Sire." She replied, "Does the forename Donitellia delight your belief?"

"How about it? Do you like the name Donitellia?" he asked the short purple turtle.

"It's a little long, don'tcha think?" she replied.

"I couldn't agree more. But that's easily fixed. Her real name is Mikelanjela! I've taken to calling her Mika, though." Stockman stated.

After furrowing her brow and counting the letters, Donitellia's eyes widened and she shrieked, "That's even longer than mine!"

"Yes. So how about it, Donitellia?" Baxter asked experimentally.

"Sure, but call me Elle, please." Elle answered politely.

"Great! Why don't you chat with your sister while I get this doohickey started up again?" he exclaimed, guiding Elle towards Mika.

"I have a sister?!" Elle asked.

"You'll have two more if this machine keeps working so well!" Baxter replied, excited by the performance of his machine. Usually his plots backfired or were destroyed by those meddling turtles. It was like he lived in a Scooby-Doo cartoon.

As the machine was making a turtle out of Raph's blood, Mika came up to him and asked, "This is rather marvelous. Pray tell, how does such an apparatus generate creatures deemed by your genus as mythological out of nonentity but red fluid?"

"I'm glad you asked, Mika." Stockman declared, "You see, the red liquid is blood, from none other than four mutant turtles like yourself. So, my replicating the DNA within the machine and mixing it with a bit of mutagen and normal turtle blood, I created you! No bloody messes, no painful mutations, I AM a genius."

"Do you signify to state that we two…" Mika paused as the elevator machine belched white smoke, "…we three are not the singular constituents of our breed?"

"Yes, but the other turtles are bad, bad turtles." Baxter lied as he went to see his third daughter, "I'll tell you about them once we greet the youngest."

The third turtle, Raph's counterpart, was also taller than Stockman, but not as much as Mika was. Her skin was a darker green than the others. Her eyes were a scintillating green that seemed out of place against her dark skin. Curly, chocolate brown hair was held back by a red ponytail with a bow on the back. The ponytail almost reached to the bottom of her shell. Even though she had naught but ear holes to dangle them off of, she had red earrings that had a lacy, gypsy-like pattern. They were big earrings; some of the dangling accents brushed her shoulders. A lightning bolt was scratched in the top of her plastron.

"Greetings, daughter." Stockman stated.

"Dad?" the girl asked. Baxter nodded. To his surprise, the girl swept him up in a hug. "Dad!" she exclaimed.

Baxter wriggled and escaped the hug and called, "Mika, find feminine versions for Raphael please!"

Mika nodded and scribbled on her notepad. "Hey, she looks a bit like me." The third daughter decreed, "Is she my sister?"

Baxter nodded and gestured to Elle. "She is too."

The girl squeaked in excitement and hugged Elle. They both shouted in high pitched voices and bounced up and down. She hugged Mika, who froze the instant she was touched and didn't move until the new girl was at least a meter away from her.

"I derived some apposite forenames for you. Why don't you select one for yourself?" Mika asked. She tossed the girl the notepad before she could come any closer.

The girl looked over the names and said, "Rafayela is pretty."

"It is pronounced Raph-A-Ella, not Raph-I-Ella or Raph-E-Ella." Mika corrected.

"Raph-Fay-Ella, okay." Rafayela said.

"Why don't you shorten it, as a nickname?" Elle asked, "Our names are both shortened. Elle is short for Donitellia, and Mika is short for Mikelanjela."

"Okay, what about Fay? I think I'll go with Fay." Fay declared.

"Fay it is." Stockman stated, "Now I'm sure little miss Leonardo doesn't want to be kept waiting."

"You decided her name already? Isn't that a boy's name?" Elle giggled.

"No, Leo is the name of the turtle who…Never mind, I'll explain later." Baxter stated.

He went through the  
motions and soon white smoke billowed from the machine for the last time that day. The youngest's height perfectly matched Stockman, her big sapphire eyes staring straight into his when she stood up. Her hair was jet black with a bright blue streak through it. It was held up in a plain blue ponytail, a light stripe against her dark hair. The ponytail reached a bit beyond the top edge of her shell. She wore a denim jacket that was surprisingly bright for the fabric yet perfectly matched her hair streak. Her skin was medium, but still green.

She glanced at Stockman. "I'm guessing you're my old man?" she asked saucily.

For some reason, whether her tone or something else entirely, Baxter was irked by this sassy little reptile. "Oh well." He thought, "Three out of four. Not bad." Out loud he decreed, "Yes, I'm your father. And those three are your sisters, Mika, Elle, and Fay."

The newcomer scanned over the trio. She snorted softly. "You could do worse." She muttered.

Mika and Elle narrowed their eyes. Fay acted as if she hadn't heard and gave the girl a huge hug. "Welcome! I'm Rafayela, but as Dad said, you can call me Fay!" she exclaimed, "Mikelanjela is the one with the orange hair, and Donitellia is the blonde."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, one big happy family, now LET ME GO." The youngest snarled. Fay backed away, shocked by the fact that anyone could be so, well, mean. "Now, do I have a dinky little name like these three?" she asked.

"Well, we have a list, pick one." Elle said, still a bit miffed that the baby of the group thought she was the center of the universe. Mika chucked the list, which the youngling caught.

She scanned it over and stated, "Leonara. It's the best out of these silly names. Though let's shorten it up to Lea, if you please." She hurled the pad back at Mika, who only caught it barely.

"Gather round, girls." Stockman said, sitting on the pedestal where the turtle blood was deposited.

"Ooh! Is it story time?" Elle asked, sitting lotus-style in front of him.

He gazed in awe at her flexibility, then answered, "No. This is all business. It's the reason you were made."

He had caught the other three's attention. They sat down like lotuses before him as he put on his persuasive voice. "You see, as I mentioned to Mika earlier, there are four other mutant turtles, just like you. You were even made from their blood, among other things." Three of the girls whispered excitedly, while Leonara looked utterly bored. "Sadly, these four boys, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael…" Each girl responded at the mention of their 'namesake'. "…they are evil. They fight against us. And though it pains me to say it, we must exterminate these four." More whispers; Lea finds and begins to juggle three chips of floor tile. "I have tried myself many times to apprehend these evil-doers. But I cannot do it alone. I need to fight fire with fire. I need you four. My daughters, I need to ask you this. I will not be hurt if you answer no, but I am obliged to ask…will you help me fight these four? Please?"

Three girls stared at him, looking hypnotized. Lea focused on her juggling. After an awkward silence, she groaned, "Fine. I'll do it. But only because you said 'please'."

"Yeah, I'm in too!" Elle cried, "No bad boy turtles are gonna make fools out of our daddy!"

"I am integrated in the force dedicated to these reptiles' demise!" Mika exclaimed, earning her weird glances.

Everyone stared at Rafayela. She stared at the floor nervously. She sighed and said softly, "I don't know what I can do, but I'll help anyway I can. For Dad."

"YEAH! FOR DAD!" the other three shouted simultaneously. They all cheered, high-threed, and stood up.

"Look out, Splinter." Baxter Stockman muttered, "I've got my own TMNT now."

**OOH SCARY! :) And sorry to anyone who's thrown off by Mika's weird speech, but I plan to have Fay stand in as her translator at some point soon. Looks like the guys have some competition. Hehehe. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe how fast this story has gotten popular. 40 views within the first three hours (This is amazing to me.) So thanks to anyone who's taken even a second of your time to look at any of my stories, even my dopey little Pokémon Christmas special. And again I apologize to the AHM followers out there, however few you may be, but I swear if an idea strikes I will write it up.**

"So, Dad, where do we find these nasty turtle boys?" Elle asked.

"Wait a minute, Ellie dear." Stockman stated, "You have no weapons, not to mention I don't even know if you are able to fight. Luckily, I thought of this beforehand."

He left the room and beckoned to them from the hall. They followed, Lea very reluctantly, into a large white room at the end of the hall. Blue and red school-gym padding was everywhere. Stuffed beige dummies, archery targets, and moving stuffed birds with bulls-eyes on their sides.

All of them, including Leonara, gazed in wonder around the room. "I built this training center for you girls, knowing you would need practice to defeat those wretched turtles." Baxter said, "They've had fifteen years of training, but I'll bet since you've got some of them in you, you'll be even better."

He walked over to a large button on the opposite wall. The wall was a bit lighter white than the rest and completely void of any decorations. "But before you can get training, you'll need to pick your weapon." He declared, lighting up Lea's face. Baxter Stockman pressed the button and the white wall slowly turned around. And, like in all the good spy movies, the other side of walls was stacked to the ceiling with weapons of all sorts. Shuriken, kunai, and every ninja weapon known to Japanese man, along with various European, African, and Amazonian artillery perched on racks.

"And since Leonara is the youngest, we'll let her pick first." Stockman added, nodding to the awe-struck punk turtle.

"Yes!" she cried, rushing forward. She stood right in front of the wall, staring up at the arsenal.

"Feel free to test as many as you need." Baxter said, "Find one that screams 'Leonara!'"

Lea scanned over them all, top to bottom, but not much jumped out at her. Sure, weapons were weapons, but none of them 'screamed Leonara'. Then her eyes locked on a pair of daggers, a bit longer than usual, seated at eye level towards the right. She picked them up, drew them out of their sheath and admired them.

Stockman looked at a number written under the hooks and checked some catalogue. "Nice choice, those are tanto knives, straight line over the 'o', crafted by Mei of Kunimitsu…" He began to prattle off facts about the knives, while Lea ignored him. She twirled the knives around in her hands, then randomly threw one. Elle yelped and ducked, even though she was furthest from the knife. Mika stepped out of the way and let the dagger calmly sail over her shoulder. It stuck a dummy right where the heart would be. The second knife struck it between the eyes, y'know, if it had eyes.

Baxter eyed the dummy with awe. "Nice throw." He said, dazed.

"Thanks." Lea answered, "I don't why, but it feels like these daggers were made for me. I think I'll pick these."

"Interesting." Stockman mumbled, "Leo has long swords…"

"Hmm?" Fay asked.

"Oh, nothing. You're next, Rafayela." He replied.

Fay glanced around nervously. "Uh…I want to go last." She squeaked.

"O…kay. Elle?" Baxter stated.

Elle chose a pair of short metal staves that looked like miniature versions of Donnie's bo. When she squeezed the centers, a little bamboo arrowhead popped out of one end. Their short length (they were about a foot long; Lea's dagger was roughly 14 ½ inches) made them look silly and useless, but Elle proved difficult to beat with her little staffs.

"Cool." She said with a smile as she twirled the little sticks. Stockman noticed that there was a gap between her front teeth, just like the boy's.

"Another opposite. Hmm…" he muttered.

Mika looked over the tall artillery wall. She tapped her foot and glanced from one weapon to another quickly. Baxter glanced away for a second, and when he looked back, she was balanced on two sword-holding racks near the ceiling. In her hands was a curved sword. Stockman flipped through his little book as Mika navigated down. "That's an Egyptian sword," he read, "called a…"

"Khopesh." Mika finished, twirling the blade in her hands. She grinned and read the hieroglyphics on the handle. When she smiled, a trio of freckles on each cheek could be seen. One difference between her and Mikey, since his were visible almost always…Ohh.

Mika whispered the names of the gods and goddesses on the handle. "Sobek, Isis, Osiris, Hathor…" she mumbled. She ran her finger along the flat of the blade and said, "There subsist not a scabbard for it, despite."

"I'll make one." Baxter decreed, "I can make ANYTHING, if I do say so myself."

Leonara coughed twice and whispered, "Show-off."

"Fay, your pick." Stockman stated.

The brunette turtle inched forward cautiously. Unlike her sisters, who found the wall of weapons exciting and cool, she found them disturbing and off-putting. She glanced up and down the rows quickly, hoping she would find her weapon quickly like her sisters and be over with it. She instinctively snatched up a very odd-shaped pair of weapons. Handle and all, they were about 18 inches long, with the handle being 10 inches of the length. The actual weapon was shaped like a spoon, with a shallow bowl. The sides were slanted and squared, not rounded like a normal spoon. It formed a 3D trapezoid. The end has long tines, like a Spork. It was weird, freaky, and looked like someone combined a spoon, a fork, and a dagger. The perfect weapon for a mutant turtle.

"Those are called runcible spoons." Stockman declared, "They aren't traditionally ninja weapons, actually they were invented by some wackjob in 1891 as a nonsense thing, but you'll make do."

Fay scanned over the oddball weapons she had chosen, or that had chosen her. If it were up to her, there would be no weapons, no fighting, no battles, EVER. But what did she know? She wasn't even a day old.

"Hey girls." Baxter called, "I've been thinking, and I believe I have found something that might be useful." Three of the girls came over and listened; Leonara juggled her daggers. "You already know you were reengineered from those other turtles' DNA." He explained, "Well, I think something went…off. Not wrong, just…different than expected. Instead of creating perfect replicas of the four MALE turtles, I believe it created FEMALE turtles, but not only that, I think you are the opposites of the turtles themselves."

"Donitellia." He said, "Your counterpart, Donatello, is smart, reputably dorky, mature, and the second youngest out of his…brood."

Elle nodded, then furrowed and asked, "What do you mean by 'smart'?"

"Nothing!" Stockman answered quickly, "Leonara, Leonardo, your foil is very responsible, slightly bossy, infatuated with the show Space Heroes, and the oldest of his little clan."

"Ugh," Lea decreed, "Sound like a total geek."

"Rafayela, your equivalent, Raphael, is stubborn, violent, hotheaded, and the second oldest of the group." Baxter prattled.

"He sounds…scary." Fay murmured.

Stockman stated, "Michelangelo, Mikelanjela's counter, lacks in intelligence, is very hyper, fun-loving, and acts his age as the youngest of his brothers. They all have a love of skateboards, pizza, and their teacher, who goes by Splinter."

"I cannot envisage comprising an intellect anyplace beneath middling." Mika decreed, "Save you discern what they articulate, 'Unawareness be ecstasy.'"

Lea gave her an odd look and asked, "Say what now?"

Fay sighed and repeated, "She said 'I can't imagine having smarts anywhere below average. But you know what they say, 'Ignorance is bliss.''"

"Wow, now I actually understand what she said." Leonara stated teasingly, "Fay, I hereby appoint thee 'Robot Translator'!"

All but Mika, who looked like she would strangle Lea if she wasn't her baby sister, laughed. Suddenly, Elle asked, "Hey Dad, doesn't that make you our Splinter?"

Baxter was caught off guard. "Yeah…I guess." He said. Then he shook his head and decreed, "You girls have your weapons, so you should start training as soon as possible. But first I must ask, do any of you have some trait, something you got opposite of the turtles, that might prevent you from fighting."

Fay stared at her feet, wondering whether she should tell him about…that. Maybe when she started training, it would go away. Or she'd grow out of it. Deep inside she knew that no, it would never go away, but she listened to her excuses.

"Nope. I think we're good." Rafayela declared.

"Alright girls, get training!" Stockman exclaimed, leaving the room.

Even after hours of beating on dummies and sticking birds full of kunai and shuriken, the girls still attacked their dummies, and each other, with the same vigor. Well, ¾ of the girls. Fay stood in a corner by one of the dummies, deep in thought. She didn't want to learn how to fight. It just felt…wrong. Whenever one of her sisters glanced her way, she'd smack the back of her runcible spoon into the dummy's face or sweep its base out from under it. Otherwise she stood in the corner and scratched 'Rafayela Stockman' into the wall padding. Then, Elle came over.

"Hey Fay! Hehe, 'Hey Fay'. That rhymes." She giggled, "We're having a tournament thingy to see who the best fighter is, and you're versing me. Come on! I'm gonna win!"

Fay reluctantly followed Elle to the designated mat. Elle stood at the other end and twirled her little metal staves, cleverly pressing them so the bamboo spikes popped in and out. "Ready?" she asked.

Rafayela instinctively got into a fighting pose and pointed the tines of her runcible spoons at Elle. She tersely nodded.

"Okay, here are the rules, because APPARENTALLY street fights now have instructions." Leonara stated, glaring at Mika, "You're not allowed to cut each other, even the hair, stab each other, scratch each other, or anything that may make them lose some blood. Although I personally want to know what color our blood is. You shouldn't damage the person's clothing, and you can't tug on hair, in Fay's case, earrings, or in Mika's case, a scarf. No tripping, taunting, or running away. To win, you've either got to get the other person to surrender, or basically beat on them until Mika and I decide you've won. Got it? Cuz I ain't repeating myself."

The pair nodded. Lea hit the blades of her daggers together and made a sound reminiscent of a wrestling bell.

Elle circled Fay and made lunges at her. Fay dodged every time and tried desperately to think of a way to win without attacking. She couldn't trip, tease, or bail on Elle. It was against the 'rules', not to mention just plain mean.

Before she could come up with something, Elle attacked, landing three quick hits on Fay's shell.

Fay caught the end of one of Elle's sticks in the bowl of her spoon and tossed it aside before she could recover. Fay caught an approving nod from Leonara.

While she was distracted, Elle whacked Fay upside the head, HARD. Fay fell down, and Elle retrieved her lost weapon. Lea facepalmed.

Rafayela defended against all of Donitellia's attacks for five minutes straight, a long time in a battle. She got up, but Elle swept her legs out from under her and knocked her down again. Elle pressed one of her staves against Fay's neck and held her down. Fay wriggled and squirmed, but couldn't escape.

"Leave go!" Mika commanded.

Elle and Fay stood up and separated. "We rule in favor of Donitellia. Donitellia is triumphant!" Mika declared.

Elle looked to Fay for translation. "You win." She admitted.

"Yay!" Elle cheered. Fay smiled; so what if she'd lost? Elle was happy, and it was over and done. So she thought.

Since it was a 'tournament', Fay was forced to fight Lea and Mika as well. She almost tied with Lea, but bitterly lost to Mika. Then she was forced to fight Lea yet AGAIN, just because they were so equally matched. Finally, the 'tournament' was over and the three waited while Mika averaged out the wins and calculated all that mathy stuff. She handed Elle a small piece of paper that must've had the results.

"Okay, the results are in!" Elle announced, trying to make it exciting, "First place, the best fighter among us, is…Mika."

Elle and Lea looked at Mika suspiciously, who held her three-fingered hands up and exclaimed, "I made it manipulated not, I avow!"

The pair looked to Fay. "She swears she didn't rig it." she translated.

"Well, okay! I guess a coincidink is going to be a coincidink!" Elle said.

"Coincidence." Lea stated. She added, "You say the word 'co-in-se-dins', not 'co-ink-e-dink'."

"Yeah, well I say coincidink!" Elle replied, "Okay, second place goes to…me! Cool!"

"Looks like it's just you and me, sis." Leonara said to Fay. Though Fay had a distinct feeling she meant herself, and then Fay.

"In third place, we have…Lea!" Elle cried.

"Yes!" Lea shouted. She looked embarrassed and added, "Y'know, its better than LAST." She gave Fay a smug look.

"Yeah, okay, I'm last, but there is a perfectly good reason!" Fay thought.

"So in fourth place is…" Elle began, looking nervously at the ground.

"I know I got last, Ellie. Just say it." Fay answered.

"Fay." Elle quickly added, "Maybe you're just not comfortable hurting your sisters or something."

"Yeah…" Fay absentmindedly answered, "Maybe that's it…"

Elle watched Fay, and then said, "Here. Let's have a different competition. We'll see how many times it takes us to get a dummy's head off…"

"Easy!" Lea cried, twirling a dagger.

"Rather unproblematic." Mika declared, picking up her khopesh.

"…without weapons." Elle finished.

Lea groaned. Mika made a noise that sounded like a cross between a snort and a growl. Fay remained seemingly unchanged.

"Alright, let's get the stupid thing over with." Leonara grumbled, stalking over to the dummy. She held her hand sideways and swung at the dummy's neck. The head flew off.

Mika came over and kicked at another dummy. Her ankle sliced the head clean off.

Elle took the head off a dummy in one try.

Fay approached the dummy she'd been tripping and whacking with her spoon. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and reluctantly swiped at the dummy. The stuffing moved out of her hand's path. She swung again from the other side, but couldn't tear the fabric, let alone behead the dummy.

She heard Lea try, poorly, to stifle a laugh. She saw Mika frown disappointedly. Elle mumbled, "Oh Fay…"

Fay might not have been more than 12 hours old, but she knew anger wasn't common for her. But she was angry. Very angry. Peaceful or not, she could decapitate a dumb stuffed mannequin, and she was going to. Fueled by anger and embarrassment, she balled up her fist and punched the dummy's neck. The fabric split with a loud rip and the head fell backwards against the wall.

Once Fay calmed down, she stared in horror at the guillotined creature with stuffing spewing out its neck. She nervously glanced at her sisters. Elle's face was one of happy surprise. Mika was shocked. Lea was nodding approvingly. Stockman, who had picked a perfect time to appear, appeared stunned and maybe even slightly scared.

He shook himself, came up to Fay, and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Well." he said, "Looks like you've got more Raph in you than we thought."

"So girls, how has your training been going?" Baxter asked, "Did you inherit anything from those evils twins of yours?"

"WE HAVE EVIL TWINS?!" Elle shrieked.

"He means those guy turtles, dum-dum." Lea stated.

"Yes, I meant those other four turtles. But some say there is light in darkness." Stockman answered, "And out of those dark and twisted boys I got my light and precious girls!" He pinched Elle's cheeks. She giggled like a schoolgirl. Leonara rolled her eyes.

"It is my conviction that we boast aptitudes of the malevolent turtles, like sound as our individual dexterities." Mika prattled robotically.

"Translator!" Lea shouted.

"She thinks we have some of the guys' skills as well as our own." Fay repeated.

"I think we are just as good as those bad guys. Actually, I think we're better!" Elle exclaimed.

"Why so?" Baxter asked.

"Girl power!" she replied. The quartet high-threed, Lea reluctantly.

"What about you, Fay?" Stockman asked.

Fay blinked nervously. She stuttered, "I think…I think that…these…three…will make great…"

"Warriors?" Mika supplemented.

"Fighters?" Elle supplied.

"Turtle-killers?" Leonara suggested.

"Yeah." Rafayela answered.

"Whatever." Lea retorted, "Dad, we're ready. Sic us on these turtles; we can handle them, I know it!"

Baxter eyed the young girls. Splinter's turtles had fifteen years of training and a year's worth of experience. His girls didn't even have a day of training and not even a drop of experience. Their large black pupils sparkled pleadingly. Then again, his turtles had Splinter's turtles' skills through their blood. They had said so themselves. He sighed and relented, "Alright. I will let you venture out and take down these turtles."

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

"We got this!"

"Our triumph velocity may perhaps be diminutive but our morale is outsized!"

"Translation!"

"Our chances of winning might be low but our spirits are high!"

"YEAH!"

"Turtle power!"

"We're the green queens!"

"Look out, turtle boys. Here we come."

**I want to see if anyone can, or is bothered to try to, guess this. I pose the question, 'What is 'wrong' with Rafayela?' Basically, what is preventing her from fighting well and causing inner turmoil? It is more of a certain trait or type of personality than a disability. Remember, she is almost exactly Raph's opposite, who loves to fight. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I dragged it out a bit, but here it is. The original (2012) TMNT will finally meet TMNT Mark II! And to those of you who said something along the lines of Fay wanting 'peace', you're right, but I was looking for a specific word. It gets mentioned later, and if you paid close attention and noticed it (cough cough missylynn cough cough), the word was mentioned in the description. But I digress. Which turtles are YOU rooting for?**

The four female turtles were gathered in before the front door of Stockman's warehouse lair. They were equipped with everything a ninja, or a ninja hunter, would need: shuriken, kunai, small, concealable pocket daggers, and long chains.

Lea kicked at Mika, who had, foolishly, strapped padded targets to her hands and allowed her to attempt to hit them. Leonara was constantly missing the mark and apologizing spuriously for it.

Elle and Fay chattered about this and that, Fay trying to keep her mind off the fact that she was being sent out to maim, capture, and possibly kill the only others of her kind. Even though she didn't like having evil and mean relations, the four male turtles were her blood brothers. Isn't it supposed to be family first? But here she was, the calm one, the sweet one, the obstinate PACIFIST, being shipped off to war. She was seconds away from raising her hand and backing out, spilling it all, when Baxter began some sort of warning preaching.

"Most humans will be bigoted toward you. They only see what superstition tells them they should see: four alien turtle monsters that will terrorize and eat them. I see what you really are: four teenage mutant turtles who aren't animals, but people as well." He stated, "Stick to the shadows. Avoid human contact. The male turtles tend to travel by rooftop, so that may be a good place to look. I know nothing of where they live, except that it's in the sewers."

Elle and Fay crinkled their imperceptible little noses. "Eew!" Elle shrieked daintily, "Sewer turtles! They probably have sewer turtle cooties! Eew!"

"Yeah yeah, they live in the sewer, it's totally gross, you are all a bunch of babies, just get on with it Pops!" Leonara shouted.

"Yes, well, if you do somehow stumble upon their lair, take great caution." Stockman warned, the emphasis on the word 'caution' catching the girls' attention, "Their master, Hamato Yoshi, or Splinter as he goes by now, is highly dangerous. He has skills to match that of the most fearsome creature I know, the Shredder. He was once a human, but now he has been mutated. He was turned into a rat, and very well deserved it. If you by chance meet him, do not fight him! You girls are not ready to battle Hamato Yoshi."

"Yes, sir!" Fay chirped.

"'Kay." Elle exclaimed, "Get turtle mans, don't get rat man."

"Why can't we take on this Yoshi guy? I mean, seriously, he's named after a dinosaur from Super Mario!" Lea protested.

"Don't, just…don't." Baxter sighed, aggravated by the bratty turtle chick.

"Fine. Whatever, buzz kill." Leonara relented, "And BTW, the plural of man is men, Elle." The small blonde turtle frowned and crossed her arms over her plastron.

"We acknowledge your prudence and pledge to heed it and be wary." Mika rattled off.

"Translation!" Elle shouted, "Heh. That's fun. I can see why you like shouting it, Lea."

"We accept your warning and promise to listen to them and be careful." Fay repeated.

Stockman set a hand on the nearest turtle's shoulder, which happened to be the squeamish Mika. "I wish you the best of luck, girls." He stated.

Raucous cheering followed them out the door. The quartet snuck out of their den and up the nearest fire escape. The huntresses were on the prowl.

No matter how excited the four, truthfully three out of four, turtles were excited and eager to 'smash some shells', they were in one of the, if not the biggest city in North America, looking for four people out of thousands. Not to mention these people were masters of hiding and vanishing on cue, plus they had no clue where to find them. It was like trying to find four green needles in a big haystack of a town. For two hours they scoured the rooftops, looking for any signs of terrapin-based life.

After many hopeless failures (and a few green-painted trash cans), the girls resolved to stay put on a tall, flat skyscraper near Central Park and think of a way to track their elusive prey. With their short teenage attention spans overwhelming their turtle patience, boredom soon set in.

"I'm so BORED." Elle complained, dangling her feet off the side of the apartment complex.

"Feel ya there, sis." Leonara agreed, twirling the blade of her dagger against the roof of a small water tower attached to the building, "I suppose our old man thought we were just gonna magically find these guys, beat him up, and drag them back like a dog drags a stick back to its master. Humph!" She tossed her knife up in the air and let it stick in the aluminum tower.

"Don't be so pessimistic, gals!" Fay exclaimed, always the poster girl of optimism, on the outside, "Think about how many people get to see this. Look at all the pretty lights on the buildings! Look at the flashing billboards, the neon signs! Look at the twinkling stars…star." She gestured up at a blinking white dot against the dark sky.

"That's an airplane." Lea noted.

"Oh. It's still pretty!" Fay retorted.

Lea snorted and began scratching, 'Leonara was Here' onto the tower roof.

All this time Mika had been keying away on a small laptop Stockman had created, no larger than a Kindle. It was prone to smoking and bursting into spark fits, but Mika was still willing, the only one willing, to put it to good use. At that moment she was video-chatting with none other than the creator of the sputtering laptop, Baxter Stockman.

"It appears you have driven us to this juncture ill-equipped, Father. We have perceived neither pelt nor extremity of the terrapins you yearn for us to locate." Mika declared.

Baxter was tempted to shout, "Translation!" to Fay and have her repeat that in English. Instead he patiently worked it out in his head, then answered, "Sweetie, there was no way to have any kind of tracker without it picking up on you guys because you have their blood. You'll have to make do on your own, darlings. I'm sorry."

"What?!" Lea protested from atop her little perch, "You sent us out here, warning us about these 'skilled ninja turtles' and 'deadly master rat', yet you don't even have a way for us to find them?!"

"I'm sorry Leonara, but any tracking device that we can use would pick up on your blood. But I have a very good feeling you'll figure something out." Stockman defended, "You're all very smart."

"Hey look! I think I found a turtle!" Elle shouted.

"Where?" Lea asked, jumping off the tower.

Elle pointed to a spot on the ground and decreed, "Right there!"

Lea examined the spot, sighed, and said, "Elle, that's a puddle. What you're seeing is your reflection."

"Oh." Elle answered, waving at the water, "Hi, Your Reflection! My name is Donitellia, but you can call me Elle!"

Leonara snorted and trudged back to the base of her roost. She looked up and decided against it, resting against one of the legs and spinning her knife."

"Lea! Your Reflection is being a copycat!" Elle tattled.

"Okay, you THREE are very smart." Baxter corrected.

Leo leapt from roof to roof, like he did every night on patrol. He could hear Mikey, Donnie, and Raph fighting about yet another thing, like they did every night on patrol. Tonight the topic of debate was the best character in SMRFF.

"Isn't it obvious that Lunk is the best character on the show?" Raph said, "He's tough, fierce, and he has control of one of the arms. That in itself is pretty awesome."

"There you are wrong, brother dear." Donnie countered tauntingly, "It is in fact Dr. Blip who is the best character on the show. He created the fighting robot, has obvious intelligence, plus I find him very relatable."

"Err! You're all WRONG! The best person on the show is Squeakums, although the Princess is pretty awesome herself." Mikey declared

Leo was tempted to add that Captain Dash Coolstar was the best character from 'Super Robo Mecha Force Five!', but common sense told him not to get wrapped up in one of their fights, for you couldn't get back out.

He executed a walk-over and was well and prepared to leap across the gap between roofs, but suddenly he heard voices. Not the voices of his bickering brothers, but GIRLS voices.

Leo instinctively ducked behind a satellite dish. He peered cautiously around the edge. What he saw before him MUST have been a hallucination, or so he thought. For what he saw were in fact girls, four of them, gathered atop a roof, acting as normal as could be.

"Hey guys." He cautiously called, hoping the girls wouldn't hear him, "You should come see this."

The three trudged over. "What?" Raph asked crossly.

"Shshshshh!" Leo whispered, putting a finger to his lips, "Just get behind here and look at this."

"Okay, but what is it we HAVE to see?" Raph asked, lowering his voice as they four crouched behind the large satellite.

"There are some girls over there on that roof." Leo replied, pointing to our favorite green gals.

"Oh geez…" Raph muttered, "Leo, I know Donnie does it, but it's not okay to stalk pretty girls like a creeper."

"Hey!" Donnie protested. He was immediately shushed for being too loud.

"It's not that, Raph. Something just seems…off…about them. Like…familiar, but in a bad way.' Leo explained, "Besides, if they are human girls, we can't let them see us."

"Wait…Are you suggesting that they might NOT be human?" Donnie asked nervously.

Leo shrugged. "What do you think they're doing up there?" Mikey asked, leaning forward to hear well.

"Who knows? Maybe they're moon-bathing. The one's blonde, so maybe." Raph suggested. He eyed Mikey curiously. "Y'know, I bet if you had hair you would be blonde." He added.

Mikey gave Raph a confused look. Raph groaned and said, "Since we all seem to be prone to stalking girls, let's listen in on these ones."

Leo and Donnie glared at Raph, but they both crept closer. The girls weren't trying too hard to be quiet, but they couldn't understand anything.

"We need to get closer." Leo decreed, looking around for some sort of outcropping.

"What about there?" Donnie asked, pointing to a far-reaching balcony below them.

"Perfect." Leo answered, "Okay, we need to move quietly and one at a time so the girls…" The other three scrambled noisily down to the balcony, catching the attention of one of the girls.

"…don't see us." Leo finished. He sighed and leapt off the building and onto the far-reaching ledge. He held a finger to his lips and drew a hand across his neck.

The girl glanced nervously at her friends, then looked back at the turtles and nodded, her long brown ponytail bouncing up and down. She drew her finger and thumb across her mouth, twisted them, and dropped her hand to her side.

"Zip it, lock it, put it in your pocket." Mikey muttered.

Leo nodded and mouthed, "Thank you."

The brunette nodded and blinked her big green eyes nervously. She repeatedly looked at her friends. She smiled and waved at the guys, but looked off at a potted tree with a pigeon perched on it. One of the girls followed her gaze, saw the bird, and snorted, returning her attention to her knife.

"Clever." Leo thought, "She's distracting them."

"Leo…Leo…Hey, Leo!" Donnie whispered, jabbing his brother.

"Ow!" Leo said, "What?"

"Look." He answered, pointing to the waving girl, 'That girl's got three fingers."

"So? I've heard some people have four fingers on one hand." Raph declared, "Why is it such a big deal if they have three?"

"Meathead. Look closer." Donnie replied, "She has two fingers and one thumb, thick and short, like ours. Her skin is green, and it may just be a trick of the moonlight, but it looks like she has a small little shell."

They peered closely at the girl. Donnie was right; she had dark green skin, three fingers on each hand, and, although it was smaller than the guys', a turtle shell.

"What the…" Raph muttered.

"Hey Fay! Hehe, that rhymes…again!" another girl, a blonde, giggled, coming over to her, "What'cha doin'?"

"Nothing!" Fay exclaimed, "Just…talking…to myself. Hehe."

The blonde was oblivious to the suspicious, nervous lies. "Okay, sis!" the blonde answered, bubbly as could be.

"Sis?" Leo whispered.

"Hey, Fay, Elle, our old man wants somethin', so listen and stop chattering like hens at a quilting meet!" another of the girls exclaimed, this one with black hair and blue highlights.

"Oh, shut up, Lea!" the blonde, Elle, exclaimed, but she and Fay drew closer the last girl, sitting before a mini laptop.

"My darling daughters," a familiar voice called from the girls' laptop, "I can't see you all. Are you all there?"

"Resonate when I entitle your forename for Father." The red-head by the laptop decreed.

"Translation!" the black-haired Lea shouted.

"Shout when Mika calls you're name so Daddy knows we're here." The brunette Fay repeated.

"Okay!" the blonde Elle chirped.

"Y'know, we all just spoke, so it kinda defeats the purpose…" Lea pointed out, "but you go ahead with your dopey little roll call."

"Rafayela!" Mika shouted.

"Present and accounted for!" the brunette declared exuberantly.

"Guys, something is not right here…" Raph muttered to his brothers, "She's got my eyes, my skin, my name; I even thinks she's got the chip in her shell!"

Sure enough, Fay turned around and the moonlight caught the lightning bolt chip in her shell.

"Leonara!" Mika cried.

"Here, but only 'cause I have to be!" the black-haired girl with the Leo-mask-blue jacket cheered with sarcastic excitement.

"This cannot be a coincidence." Leo mumbled staring at her sapphire eyes that perfectly matched his.

"Hey Raph," Mikey said, "She kinda sounds like you." Raph growled threateningly.

"Donitellia!" Mika called.

"Here! Hi, Daddy!" the blonde in the purple hat chirped, waving at the laptop.

"The chances of this being inadvertent are near impossible." Donnie whispered.

"And concluding, but not slightest…" Mika stated.

"Please let Mika be short for Michelle…please let Mika be short for Michelle…" Mikey prayed, crossing both sets of fingers.

"Mikelanjela!" Mika declared, "And most perceptibly, I am present."

"AAH!" Mikey screamed, flailing his arms, "What the heck is going on here?!"

"SHH!" his three brothers exclaimed. Raph clamped a hand over Mikey's mouth.

Mika and Elle glanced toward the ground, thinking it was humans who were shouting and screeching. Fay shot a warning look at the male turtles and shushed them. Lea followed her gaze over to the balcony, but instead scanned the windows for any lights or signs of raucous humans.

"What was that?!" Elle exclaimed.

"I don't know. I thought it came from over there." Lea decreed, grinning evilly as she pointed straight at the turtles.

"Funny." The male voice from the computer decreed, "That scream sounded a lot like Michelangelo."

"Yeah!" Fay quickly shouted, gesturing in the opposite direction of the turtles, "It sounded like it was from over there! We should hurry! The turtles might be hurting someone!"

"No!" Elle cried, running away from the guys, "We have to go now! Let's get those bad, bad turtles for Daddy!"

"Valediction, Father." Mika decreed, shutting the laptop.

"Goodbye, my darlings!" he exclaimed. He almost imperceptibly added, "…of doom."

"Blister Stockboy?" Leo whispered.

The orange-haired turtle girl raced off after her sister, the tails of her bright scarf creating the illusion she was wearing a mask.

"Yes, finally! Some action!" Lea cheered, scampering off.

Fay cast one last glance back at the turtles, but they were gone. Nothing remained but a few disintegrating puffs of purple smoke. She turned around and took off regretfully after her sisters.

"What do we do now, brilliant leader?" Raph sarcastically asked, "Girl versions of us are roaming the city, looking for us, led by Baxter Stockman. How the heck did Stockman get his own turtles anyway?"

"The R.U.F.R.O.D.S." Donnie said suddenly, "They took some of our blood. Somehow he used that to make…those!"

"We need to follow them." Leo stated, ignoring the surprised shouts, "If those turtles are Dexter's…"

"Baxter's." Donnie corrected.

"Baxter's 'daughters', they're guaranteed to be evil." Leo finished.

"Then why'd the one save us?" Raph asked.

Leo glared. "Just…follow me!"

He took off onto the other rooftop and sneakily followed the girls. Donnie shrugged and followed him. "Catch you later, dude." Mikey stated before running off.

Raph groaned and said, "I hate it what Leo's right." He raced off after them.

Fay lagged slightly behind her sisters, deep in thought.

"Why on Earth didn't I tell them?!" she thought, "The turtles were right there, right in front of my face, and I HID them! I hid them! Why?!"

Leonara slowed down until she was next to Rafayela. "Nice save back there." She said, winking.

Fay was shocked. "How does she know? Did she see them?" she thought, panicky, "Does she know that I helped them? Does she know about THAT?!" She sprinted far ahead of Lea.

"Perfect." Lea muttered softly. She stayed silent and listened. Car alarms and horns and yelling wafted up from the depths. Whirring helicopter blades and landing planes made loud noises. She turned out the street noises. Then she heard it. The near-silent pitter-patter of eight bare turtle feet behind her. She hid a devilish smile. Time to put her plan into action.

Mika was the smartest of the female turtles, but she was just book smart. Fay was intelligent, but she was way too sugary sweet to use it for personal gains. Elle was…well, Elle. But Lea was street smart. Sure, she couldn't understand Mika's robo-babble, and she couldn't think of amazingly creative ideas like Fay, like looking at that bird to pretend she hadn't seen the turtles, but she could come up with plans. Evil little plans. She knew enough about science and how things worked to devise a brilliant little death trap for some green guys.

Leonara hopped, skipped, and jumped the roofs until she was coming up to a perfect length jump. She kept a hand on her coiled up chain, tucked neatly into her shell. She jumped from one roof to another and attempted a flip. Keeping one leg at a purposely odd angle, she tripped on the roof edge and 'fell' on her face. She quietly and patiently waited, keeping her eyes down and her head against the roof. Soon, vibrations reverberated through the concrete. She heard the slapping of feet as the turtles ran past her quickly and nimbly, not noticing the sweet, innocent little girl. Two feet, four feet, six feet, eight…

Lea lashed out with her chain and lassoed the last unsuspecting little turtle by the ankle. He yelped and screamed, "IT'S GOT ME! IT'S GOT ME!"

She laughed demonically and clamped a hand over his mouth. It was the orange-banded one, Michelangelo. Leonara gagged the screaming turtle with her hand while she tied up his ankles tightly with the chain. She knotted up his wrists. She debated for a second, then looped the chain around his mouth and neck.

"You'll never get away with this!" he shouted, wriggling fiercely, "My brothers will come find me!"

"Oh yeah?" Leonara retorted as she tied the chain tightly around his mouth and cut off his speech, "Where are your 'brothers' now, huh? They LEFT you." She let that sink in for a moment. Then she added sassily, "If you ever see your brothers again, tell them Lea says 'Hi.'"

**Hehe. Lea is most certainly her Daddy's girl. I don't know why this must be said, but I don't own TMNT or any other brand names I may have mentioned previously or may mention in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know a lot of you have been waiting to see what Lea does with Mikey (if you don't kill her first for tying up and kidnapping Mikey), so here you go! I blame all delays on Algebra homework, Prep Bowl tournaments, Robotics tournaments, midterms (why did I opt for high school classes?!), and global warming.**

"Mm mm mmph mm mmn, mmph mmph mmph mpph MMPH!"

"Stop yelling! We can't understand you anyway." Lea yelled at her, fine, THEIR, rambunctious prisoner. Ever since she had caught him up on that building, he hadn't shut up. It didn't seem to matter to him that no one understood, or cared, about what he was saying; he just kept angrily squawking what were assumed to be threats and curses.

"Mmph mmn MMPH!" Mikey shouted again.

Elle whapped him with one of her staves. "We aren't letting you go so stop asking!" she exclaimed.

Leonara rubbed her three-fingered hands together gleefully. "Oh, what to do." She said mischievously, twirling the excess chain in her hand, "What to do to you."

Mikey's eyes narrowed, so Lea tugged on the chain length, tightening the loop around his neck until he yelped for mercy. She laughed evilly.

"Dear God." Fay thought worriedly, "This girl is my sister?"

Mika whacked away at her keyboard, having to backspace a lot due to her fat fingers, and pulled up a video-chat session with the one and only Baxter Stockman.

"Yes, Mikelanjela?" he asked, secretly hoping she wouldn't talk robotically.

"Progenitor! Progenitor! I comprise marvelous rumor!" Mika exclaimed, "We boast incarceration of the auburn terrapin!"

Before Baxter could even think to ask Fay to translate, she emotionlessly repeated, "Daddy, Daddy, I have great news. We caught the orange turtle."

"Thank you, Rafayela." Stockman chirped.

Fay's green eyes dimmed and she stared at her feet. She trudged out of screenshot and slid her shell down the wall with a sigh.

"I hate it." She thought mournfully, "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" Prisoners, battles, evil plots, this wasn't her style! Pacifists like peace, calm, agreeing to disagree; anything violent was wrong and bad in Fay's book. And it broke her heart to think that she was being the baddest of the bad right then, kidnapping her BROTHER. Well, like, half-brother.

"What if Daddy's really the bad guy? What if these turtles are really all nice and helpful and heroic and WE'RE the bad ones?!" She thought jumpily, "No. That's not right. That CAN'T be right. Daddy wouldn't lie like that, right?"

"He would if he is a bad guy." Fay answered doubtfully. Baxter's voice leapt out of the computer and slashed through her thoughts…and eardrums.

"Oh, so THERE'S the volume button." Elle stated thoughtfully.

"Yes dear, good job." Stockman answered. Fay thought his caring voice sounded a bit forced, a candy coating to his true evil and malicious nature.

"So, Dad, we caught the turtle." Elle decreed, "Are you proud?"

"Very." Baxter said.

"Liar." Fay thought before she could get her mind under control.

Elle beamed. "Do you want us to bring him home?" she asked sweetly. She lay on her plastron with her legs crossed in the air, swinging them back and forth in the cutesiest way.

"Not yet, dear." Stockman replied, "If we capture just one, the other three will retrieve him, surely."

"But we can beat 'em off." Lea added off screen.

"Yeah!" Elle cheered, "We're strong!"

"I do not doubt that, my darlings, but if those wretched turtles have one good thing, it is a strong sense of family. They will find themselves a way to get their brother back, even if it kills them." Baxter declared, "It's so ANNOYING!"

"Really?" Lea asked, "Hmph. Wonder why."

"Must be nice." Fay muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, Leonara grinned devilishly. "You want the full package, huh?" she said to Stockman, "Well, I know a way to get it."

"Oh?" Baxter replied, slightly scared by his daughter's smile, "And how's that?"

"Easy. We bait a trap." She stated, "Then we beat 'em, capture 'em, and tie 'em up in a big bow for Daddy.

"Where are we gonna get bait?" Elle asked.

"Well, the turtles love this human food called pizza." Stockman supplied. As if to prove his point, Mikey's eyes widened at the mention of the Italian dish.

"Nonsense. We already have bait." Lea said. She glanced over her shoulder at the tightly bound Mikey and gave him a smile that made his spine shudder.

Mika typed swiftly at her laptop. She easily slipped through the phone's heavy firewalls and tapped into the contacts. She presented her work to Lea, the criminal mastermind present.

"Perfect." She replied, taking the laptop from the auburn-haired turtle. Leonara sat cross-legged and put the laptop in her lap. The screen showed five numbers: Leo, Donnie, Raph, some girl named April, and a pizza delivery service. Lea smiled and clicked on the tab reading Leonardo.

She keyed in her words slowly, savoring her intellect and pure malice. "The alley between the Byerly Building and The Worldwide Genome Project. Fourth Street. 5908 ½. Come. NOW." She printed. Lea clicked the 'Send' button. The turtle shell-shaped phone rocked back and forth and made a loud vibrating noise. The screen showed a little envelope and read 'Message Sent'. Leonara pushed the laptop onto the ground and leaned back, beaming. All that's left to do is wait.

"I can't believe we lost Mikey." Donnie moaned for the fifth time, "…to our DOPPELGANGERS."

"It's all my fault." Raph said, kicking a patchwork dummy in the face, "I was the one in the back. I should've been watching him. I should've heard something. I should've seen something. I'm a ninja for God's sake!" He punched the dummy in the gut and a little stuffing leaked out.

"Raphael, I am sure Michelangelo is fine." Splinter reassured, "You will find a way to retrieve him. But torturing that poor thing will not help him." Raph glared at Splinter and punched the dummy, looking away to avoid anyone seeing his tears.

Leo sat on the couch and stared at the floor. He remembered when Karai had captured him; it was not fun. After a while you started worrying if you were ever going to escape. Plus, he had the added weight of the whole evil-girl-thing on his shoulders, which Leo realized they had yet to tell Splinter. Just as he opened his mouth, his phone vibrated and started playing that dinky two-tone noise he hadn't bothered to change yet. All eyes turned to him, as if to blame him for being texted at such a grim time. He blushed and checked the screen. His eyes widened.

"It's from Mikey!" he exclaimed. The other two turtles immediately ran over and looked over his shoulders at the screen.

Leo read aloud, "The alley between the Byerly Building and the Worldwide Genome Project. Fourth Street. 5908 ½. Come. NOW."

"I don't know guys. Doesn't it sound like a trap?" Leo asked, "Guys?" He looked behind him. Donnie and Raph had vanished without a trace, like ninja are wont to do. Leo sighed and chased after them. "This better be worth it, Mikey." He grumbled.

"Okay, so everyone's clear on what to do when those other turtles show up?" Lea asked.

"Yeah." Fay sighed.

"Confirmatory." Mika decreed.

"Um…" Elle mumbled.

Mika and Lea simultaneously groaned and facepalmed. Fay gave Elle a sympathetic smile and mouthed, "It's alright."

"Elle, this is the last time I'm telling you. Alright?" Lea told the flighty blonde.

Elle saluted stiffly. "Yes, Sergeant Leonara!" she exclaimed, having difficultly not grinning as she said it.

Lea was too pleased with the prospect of taking home four hogtied turtles to please her daddy dearest to take that offensively. Plus, 'Sergeant Lea' had a nice ring to it. She played along and shouted, "That's Sergeant Major General to you, Private!"

Elle laughed and clapped like a happy toddler. Lea was actually playing for once. Even though she had been alive for, like, a DAY, she somehow knew that Lea didn't play along much.

Lea then stated, "Alright. Back to business." She spoke slowly and simply, as if she were addressing a preschooler on how to play hide-and-seek. "When the bad turtle guys show up, we stand in front of the bad orange turtle. You don't talk." Leonara explained, making sure to wave her hands over one another on the word 'talk', "You let me talk. I talk to turtle men. I make us look all cool and bad and tough so they get scared and distracted. And while they are busy being scared, Mika will take 'em from behind. Those sneaky ninja won't know what hit 'em!"

Elle cheered loudly. Fay whispered in what she thought was an unheard voice, "I can hear them coming."

But the ever-vigilant Mika heard and hissed softly, "The terrapins approach!"

"Quick, everyone, draw your weapons and try to look at least somewhat tough!" Lea said, "It's all part of the plan." She pressed herself against the wall and tossed her knife in the air, watching it make spinning silver circles. She sunk back into the shadows so the only thing that could be seen was the streetlight on her dagger.

"What does 'tough' look like?" Elle asked.

"Just look calm and mean!" Lea spat, "And hurry!"

Elle twirled her one of her mini-bo between her two fingers with practiced expertise. Mika stood blocking Mikey's view, carefully sliding the edge of her khopesh inches from her skin to give the illusion of her not being able to be cut. Fay reluctantly stood behind Mikey and gave her meanest death stare at the back of Mika's head. She'd look stupid with her runcible spoons out.

"Am I really gonna do this? Beat up innocent turtles? Pretend to be a mean gang girl? Let Mika and Lea take out these turtles with so much as a bat of the eye?" she thought nervously, "No. I have to play along. They can't know. I'll be humiliated, embarrassed, the shame of my family."

Her thoughts were broken by one loud thud that vibrated the concrete floor. Fay stepped to the side to see, but she already knew what was there. A trio of very angry figures glared back at her. The turtles.

She felt the blue one's eyes take in the tall, fierce Mika; the short but strong Elle; the weak, pacifistic Fay. If he was anywhere near as mean as Leonara was, they had something to fear. And Raph, he was supposed to be violent and cruel. And Donnie, he was supposed to be smart, like EINSTEIN smart. Who's to say he didn't have a killer robot waiting in the shadows behind them, just itching to gobble up some turtle girls?!

"You have something that belongs to us." Leo said with a growl in his voice. He was obviously the leader; even without Dad telling her, Fay could see that.

"Oh yeah?" Lea's sassy voice answered from the shadows, "And what would that be?" She stalked confidently out into the open. She shoved Mika to the side and stood in her place, staring down her twin.

Leonardo held her gaze without a single waver. "You know what we want." He snarled.

Leonara raised an eyebrow ridge. "Do I?"

The red boy, Raphael, gave a feral growl that made Fay question how she could be made from something so malicious. "Look, chick." He spat, "Just give us Mikey back, tell us what the HECK you are and how you stole our names, eyes, faces, and all that, and MAYBE we'll let you off the hook. MAYBE."

Lea gave a laugh reminiscent of the queen Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, the one who could morph into a dragon. "Oh Raphael, I wish it were that easy." She said with a fake sigh, using the same slice-the-air-but-make-it-look-like-you're-cutting-your-skin trick Mika did, "Okay, I don't, but I digress. Our old man wants all four of you hogtied and back at our place, and I don't intend to let him down."

"Baxter Stockman." Donnie muttered.

Lea's face brightened with faux surprise and respect. "Very good!" she exclaimed with a voice of a first-grade teacher when someone answers two plus two right, "Daddy did say you were the smart one. Of course, we got stuck with Elle."

"Is that supposed to be offensive?!" the little blonde cried, her pretty brown eyes blazing with fury for the turtles who had hurt her father, now turned on Leonara.

Just then Mika, who had disappeared like the ninja whose blood she was made from, looped a long chain around Raph's neck and yanked him backwards. He in turn threw her over his shoulder. Lea calmly stepped to the side and let Mika barrel into her mirror image, still wrapped in chafing chains. "Mikey!" Raph yelped. He turned on Lea and dropped a smoke bomb. Thick purple smoke clouded around and made everyone's eyes itch, including his brothers. A few scuffles and grunts could be heard through the puffs. When the smoke cleared, Lea and Raph were grappling in between the two groups, her daggers locked between the prongs of his sai.

She broke away and dashed over to her sisters. "Let's get 'em, girls!" she cried, "Someone needs to stay back and keep a hold on this one's leash, though." She kicked at Mika and gestured to the length of chain sitting under a brick. "Can't have him escaping."

"I'll do it!" Fay exclaimed a little too excitedly. When she received odd looks, she added, "Well, I'm the weakest. He's the weakest. It makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." Lea answered, "We should match up. Okay, I take Purple, Mika take Red, and Elle take Blue. Fay watches Orange."

"Alright! It's time to turtle up!" Elle shouted, thrusting a tiny staff into the air.

Lea glared at her. "That is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." She declared.

"Whatevs. Let's just beat up some turtles!" Elle replied, dashing head-on towards Leo.

"I second that motion!" Leonara cried, throwing a shuriken at Donnie.

"Third!" Mika added, twirling her khopesh as she ran at Raph.

"Fourth! I guess." Fay said. She sighed and sat down next to Mikey, chain in hand.

"Mmm hmm mmph?" Mikey mumbled through his chains.

Fay glanced over her shoulder. Her sisters seemed pretty preoccupied. Elle was bouncing around Leo, who had a bent sword. Fay smiled; wonder how he got that. Lea had easily splintered poor Donnie's staff into a pile of wood shards, forcing him to fight with the razor blade of his bo in one hand and a kunai in the other. Her ponytail had been hacked considerably shorter. Mika was swinging her Egyptian sword like a pro, coming close enough to Raph's skin to give him a haircut, if he had had hair.

Fay held the chain tightly in her right hand and moved it closer to Mikey, loosening it. She slid the chains off his mouth so they rested around his neck like a heavy silver necklace.

"Thanks." He said.

"Shh!" Fay exclaimed, putting a finger to his beak, "If you don't want a dagger down your throat you better shut the heck up!"

"Yikes. Sorry." Mikey whispered, "Y'know, I thought since you let me talk and stuff, it meant you weren't gonna hurt me."

"I won't, but my sisters will, especially Leonara." Fay answered, pointing towards the black-haired turtle that was currently being beaten with her own daggers. Fay smirked. Serves her right.

"Yeah, if you were our prisoner, and you were talking, Raph would probably shove a sai down your throat." Mikey stated, jerking his head toward the red-banded turtle as he kicked Mika in the gut.

"Funny. That's me." Fay mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Whaddya mean, 'That's me.'?" Mikey asked.

"It means we were all made from your guys' blood." Fay explained, mentally chiding herself for revealing so much to a prisoner, "I was made from his."

"Really? You mean Raph's blood is in there?" he asked, poking her arm with his head, since he couldn't really use much of anything else.

Fay laughed softly and said, "And some other stuff."

"I heard that you were made by Baxter Stockman." Mikey decreed. Fay nodded. "Man, that guy is plain EVIL." Mikey furthered, "I don't think I could stand it if Master Splinter was like him."

"He's nice to us!" Fay defended, "At least he pretends to be."

"Master Splinter is nice to us." Mikey replied, "He'd be nice to you, too."

Fay looked at Mikey. The big bad Splinter, the deadly rat mutant, nice to HER? The daughter of his enemy, the creation of his stolen son's blood. She considered it for a second; having four brothers AND three sisters, plus a parent who thought of them as more than weapons of mass destruction. Fay shook her head. He was trying to psych her out, get in her head, warp her thoughts to his benefit. Well, she was smarter than that.

She snorted loud enough to draw glances from her sisters. "Yeah, okay." Fay said in a loud voice, "Why don't you just shut up? Won't be long till your brothers are in the same sorry shape as you."

Fay knew she had crossed some sort of line when she heard a deep growl from a ways behind her. Mikey's baby blue eyes looked hurt, like a puppy when you yelled at it for no reason.

"I didn't mean it." Fay whispered as loud footsteps came toward her, "It was for my sisters. I'm supposed to be a bad guy, like them."

"But you're not!" Mikey answered. His eyes flitted from Fay to the figure approaching behind her.

"I know! I'm a pacifist." Fay decreed, trembling in fear of the turtle she knew was almost behind her.

"What's a pass-a-fish?" Mikey asked innocently.

Fay spared herself a nervous laugh. She corrected quickly, "No, pacifist. It means I don't like fighting or arguing or war. I want world peace. Y'know, doves and paper cranes flying everywhere with their little olive branches and rainbow flags in a world of peace signs and victory symbols where hippies are embraced and everyone has 'Shalom' and broken rifles tattooed on their arms."

"Oh." Mikey replied, seemingly unfazed by his brother mere feet away from Fay, "You make a good one of those!"

Fay smiled briefly before drawing a runcible spoon with her left hand and swinging it to meet Raph's sai. "Why you sounding so cocky, little girl?" he asked with a smirk, noticing the fear in her eyes.

In a bold offensive move she gripped his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder, holding his arm to the ground. Fay knew Raph through her blood; wittiness made him angry, and anger made him erroneous. "Dunno. Must've got it from you." She answered playfully.

Raph snarled and kicked Fay in the face. She tumbled backwards and released the chain holding Mikey. Warm blood mingled with pained tears. Leo saw this window of opportunity and made use of it. He unwrapped the chain and yelled, "Hurry! Go!"

Mikey scrambled up and shot one last glance at Fay. Crimson blood laced her sparkly green irises, turning something innocent and charming into something bloodshot and venomous. Her beak twitched back in a very un-pacifistic hiss. With that image in his mind, Mikey whipped around and fled, not from the girls, but from Fay.

Fay watched him leave, terror etched in his face. She pressed her palm to her aching forehead and it came away bloodied. A pair of hands reached into her crimson-coated sight and tightly tied a strip of cloth around the wound. Slowly, the vicious stinging in her eyes dissipated as red tears rolled down her cheeks. They dripped from her earrings, giving the illusion of swirly cuts made in her skin.

"Nice job, Fay. Didn't know you had it in ya." She faintly heard Lea say. A hand patted the skin between her plastron and her carapace, but Fay didn't notice it. She was too deep in thought. Somehow, she had found a forbidden friend, then lost it before she could truly know how it felt.

**Sorry this took so long, once again. I've been busy cramming as much as I can into as little time as possible. It doesn't work out well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to all you ATTWE fans out there (please tell me there are more than just five of you…) for the long delay, but I've managed to re-immerse myself in AHM, due to help from two good friends. Once again, a shout out to missylynn99 and aliengirl13! And to answer your question Guest, referring to your suggested pairings, no romances are planned for this story, but Spike-Slash could make an appearance if you like. Also, a pet for Fay will be included, and, with your approval, I would like to name the little animal after you. So I would love it if you reviewed specifying what type of animal you would like Fay to have and what name you would like for it, whether it be your own or something else you generate. **

**Also, I don't know if this is obvious or not, but this story takes place before Mikey gets Shellacne, due to Baxter having the mutagen collar around his neck, being forced to work for Karai/Shredder, and Dogpound being double mutated into Rahzar. With all that aside, on to the chapter!**

Fay sat dazedly on the concrete ground for a solid minute before Leonara decided to abandon her for other things, deeming she needed time to collect herself after her first battle…or something. Reluctantly she grabbed the firework-prone laptop and sent a video chat to none other than Baxter Stockman. She absentmindedly blotted a bloody spot on her denim jacket while the slow piece-of-crap computer loaded.

Just when Lea was seriously considering punching the stupid computer's screen because she had seen that little blue loading flower thing make its rotation one too many times, the face of an African American man appeared on the screen. "Leonara!" he exclaimed happily, "So great to see you! Did your plan work? Did you capture the turtles? Oh, you must tell me EVERYTHING!"

Lea mentally rolled her eyes and answered stoically, "Yes. No. In that order. And call me Lea."

"What?! How did you fail to capture the turtles?! You are my ninja huntresses! You were MADE for this!" Baxter cried.

Lea's eyes narrowed. In a brilliant show of Raph-style anger, she snarled, "I don't know, Dad! I don't know how we failed. One minute we were totally fine, and then the next Raph runs off to battle Fay and WHOOSH! Prisoner escapes, turtles bail, and everything falls into chaos! I know we're your special little weapon gals and we were specially made to hunt these guys and all, but y'know what? We did fail. We did everything right, not a chain out of place, not a shuriken misthrown. We didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't us that failed. Guess who it was? The person who sent us out here without even a single clue to find our prey, without a single USEFUL bit of knowledge about what we were up against! Who cares if their sensei is named after a green tomato-eating dinosaur?! It wasn't us that failed, Daddy dearest, it was you." And with that, she slammed the laptop screen shut, not even bothering to shut down the video chat.

Stockman sat stunned in front of his computer screen. HE had failed? Impossible! It was THEM who had failed! Heck, it was probably Leonara herself who had botched her plan, and that was why she was so cross with him. That and that darned Leo hung onto every word his sensei said. Now why couldn't he have a daughter like THAT? Instead of voicing his thoughts, he screamed, "Misthrown isn't even a real word!"

Mere moments later, the four females had arrived forlornly (and angrily in Lea's case) at Baxter's old lab, home sweet home to the group in green.

"Lea told me. It's alright. Everyone botches their first mission." Baxter comforted, "I mean, look at me! I'm practically, no wait, I AM an evil GENIUS and those four turtles escaped from ME! Multiple times!"

"You lie. You don't care." Fay thought, still angry at herself for somehow scaring Mikey away, "You probably just don't want your 'weapons of mass destruction' getting discouraged." Immediately she regretted ever thinking such venomous and un-pacifistic thoughts and was glad no one else could hear them. "Yeesh. If this is what I really act like I can see why Mikey was scared." She added, "And I dare call myself a pacifist."

"But don't worry! I got an idea after Lea said that you were meant to 'hunt' the turtles. Plus her whole 'use Mikey as bait' thing." Stockman declared, "Maybe THAT'S where our problem is. Turtles, mutant or not, aren't inherently hunters, or huntresses. So, I was thinking, maybe you guys could be used as bait. FIGHTING bait."

"Proceed." Mika declared warily, unsure of where her father was heading with this notion.

"Here. Let me show you something." Baxter stated. He led the quartet into a room covered in computer screens, the same room from which he had viewed the M.O.U.S.E.R.S as they robbed innocent New Yorkers. He keyed in a long complicated code on an oversized keyboard, one that every accent, symbol, and graphic known to man. The screens changed from the shadowy dark room that the mousers' cameras showed to a long black and white tube with a dizzying optical illusion. Translucent red axes swung from knobs on a nonexistent-seeming ceiling, and metallic orbs with blade rings reminiscent of Saturn jetted about the room.

"Behold, the new and improved Maze of DOOM!" Stockman shouted with a maniacal laugh.

"Uh…Daddy, I don't like this idea." Fay decreed meekly.

"You'll be just fine, sweetheart." Baxter answered, trying to fit a green bald cap on his daughter's head. He had to search five New York costume shops to find them, but he had found a pair of caps that matched his two youngest's skin tone to a T, or at least close enough that in the dark, no one could tell the difference. Plus he had bought ones for Elle and Mika, for future uses.

"But what if…" Fay trailed off. She had barely stopped herself from asking, "But what if I hurt them?" That would've had resulted in some suspicions on her father's part, and while she wouldn't say he was a GENIUS, he certainly was intelligent.

Stockman misread her reluctance and put his palms against her cheeks in what he assumed was a fatherly gesture. Not that he'd ever received a fatherly gesture of any sort from HIS dad. "Shshshshshsh." He said, "Don't worry about a thing. It's not your fault that darned turtle escaped. You and your sisters will get 'em this time, I guarantee it."

Fay resisted a look of confusion threatening to spread across her face. "Go with the flow." She thought. She put on a look of relief and nodded slowly, greatly messing up Baxter, who was trying very hard to pin her mass of curls so that they would fit naturally under the cap.

He wound her ponytail around her head so that the crown of her head looked like the end of a rolled-up rug, but the bald cap couldn't hide the thickness. He unwound the long strand of hair and tried winding it around her forehead in one wide ring, but she just ended up looking as if her head was a green version of the planet Saturn. Frustrated, Stockman undid the red bow that held her ponytail in place. He looked down at her hair and groaned. Without the ponytail to hold it up, her hair reached the same point as her wrists if she held her arms straight. He flipped the long curly heap of hair over Fay's eyes and continued folding her hair until she had a small chocolate-colored pile on her head that threatened to tip over with the slightest twitch.

Baxter sighed loudly. "What is the hold-up?" Leonara asked, appearing from behind. He turned to face her, trusting Fay to balance her follicular mound. The sight of his youngest brought a slight snarl to his face. Of course, all of HER hair fit perfectly under the bald cap. From the neck up she was a picturesque model of Leo Hamato. All she needed was to ditch that jacket, grab a pair of katana, and swap attitudes with a mutant angel.

"My hair is too long for this." Fay answered, balancing her hair as perfectly as if she were a princess with a stack of books on her head.

Lea snorted, "Um…DUH. Did anyone else think of this beforehand? I KNEW you were never going to get all that hair in that hat!"

Baxter narrowed his eyes. He had barely known his daughter for a day and already she had rubbed him the wrong way more times than any of the original turtles ever had. "Oh yeah, if you're so brilliant, why didn't you TELL us this wasn't going to work?"

The young turtle laughed loudly and declared, "Well, that would've hardly been fun, now would it?" She chuckled again and added, "But you know, there IS a simple solution. Any true GENIUS, evil or not, would have figured it out."

"And what would that be?" Baxter asked.

In answer, she strolled over to the plastic bag Baxter had brought home from the costume shop. She plucked another pair of green bald caps out of the bag and waved them at him. "Just give one of these to Elle or Robo-Queen over there and swap them with Fay. Preferably not the Duchess Roboto."

Stockman glowered at Lea. "I hate it when you're right." He snarled. He snatched the caps out of her hand and shoved the one matching Elle's skin tone into the blonde's grasp.

Leonara laughed and decreed, "That explains why you're so hateful all the time."

Lea didn't notice Fay's look of horror and rage in her direction. The poor brunette was too naïve for her own good; she didn't understand how someone could be so knowingly mean to their own FATHER. It just wasn't…RIGHT!

She puzzled over this while she tied her hair back in its signature bow. As she was doing so, Mika strolled over to her and declared, "It gives the impression of being that it is presently you and me, Rafayela."

"This is going to be a loooong night." Fay thought.

"Mick, I don't know about this." Fay mumbled nervously, watching the quartet of turtles from around a corner.

"It will be effortless, Rafayela." Mikelanjela responded, "The entirety of what we necessitate to do is generate a beguiling diversion to ensnare the terrapins to the rendezvous. Once at the aforementioned tryst, Vicar will contend with the residual."

Fay gave a small huff at her sister's stoic robotic-ness. Sure, Mika was so brilliant that she made Albert Einstein, Thomas Edison, Isaac Newton, and Steven Hawking mixed look about as intelligent as a quartet of rocks, and that's offending rocks everywhere. But did she really have to speak like…well, like THAT? Seriously, even C3PO didn't talk like that!

"So, what do have planned in terms of a 'beguiling diversion'?" Fay asked her sister, who was watching the team of turtles like a class-A stalker.

"I suppose a succession of equivocating maneuvers would be sufficient to magnetize the attentiveness of vigilant ninja." She replied quickly, making it that much harder to understand.

"Really? You think sneaking around is going to catch their attention?" Fay asked doubtfully, "Isn't sneaking around supposed to do the OPPOSITE?"

"They are ninja. Ninja are exceedingly keen and perceptive." Mika stated, "Our endeavors at discreteness will indubitably provoke their qualms."

"If you say so." Fay chirped, "So, once we 'indubitably provoke their qualms', we lead them to…'the rendezvous'?"

"Correct." Mika replied, "Be certain to operate in disclosure."

"Act surprised." Fay repeated, "Got it." With that, she darted up a fire escape and zipped across the roof, making sure to slap her feet loudly on the rock. Ducking behind a billboard for Boboco Cola, she frowned when a pair of eyes matching Elle's glanced in her direction. "Dang it! Why do they have to be so observant?" she thought, "Look away! It's for your own good!"

Fay didn't even have to turn around to know Mika had run behind her; she sounded like a herd of mutant cow-ephants. All four of the male turtles, even Mikey, looked up at Mika, who was doing a poor job of hiding behind a satellite dish. Fay took a deep breath and ran past the dish, only to suddenly feel a hard shove against her side. The second she realized her sister had shoved her, she plummeted off the edge of the building.

Fay's high piercing scream echoed three streets down, but no one seemed to pay attention to the humanoid turtle falling through the air. That is, except for the other four humanoid turtles standing on the sidewalk. The brunette hit a conveniently placed awning and smacked plastron-first against the sidewalk. Fay moaned and glanced up to see eight eyes peering down at her; an unfazed mahogany pair, a surprised sapphire pair, an angry emerald pair, and an aquamarine pair of hurt recognition. She chuckled nervously before shouting, "RUN MIKA!"

The carrot-headed turtle jumped off the roof onto a mattress and sprinted away, leaving her younger sister in the dust. Fay let out a glass-shattering shriek that forced the males to cover their sensitive ear holes. She flipped to her feet and took off, crying, "Don't leave me with them! They'll shred me!"

Leo didn't protest as his brothers took off after the two girls without his instruction. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, and the best way to get somewhere is to trick someone into leading you there.

Meanwhile, Lea and Elle hid in a shadowed alleyway by a warehouse, spying on one claret mechanical-legged fish and one ocher muscled dog.

"Okay, so what do I do with this little thing?" Lea whispered to the laptop, closed to muffle the sound and conceal the glow of the screen.

"You hook the mouthpiece to the inside of your cheek on the side of whichever ear you hear the worst with." Baxter explained, "Then press the button on the side, and it should activate immediately.

Leonara adjusted her decoy mask, picked up one of the devices, and slid the green metallic clip onto the side of her mouth. "Okay, but I don't know how this is gonna…" she said, pressing the button on the device, "…make a difference." She froze and Elle stifled a yelp. The last three words of her sentence had come out in the voice of Leo. "What the…" she muttered, sounding exactly like the turtle in blue.

"AAH!" Elle screamed, "LEA HELP! THE MEAN TURTLE MAN FOUND ME! AAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Shhh!" Lea exclaimed, checking to make sure Fishface and Dogpound hadn't heard, which somehow they hadn't. "Elle, it's me, Lea!" she whispered, "Daddy made this thing that makes my voice sound like the guy turtle's, to trick the bad dog and fish people."

"Cool!" Elle cried, "Let me try!"

"SHHH!"

"Let me try!" Elle whispered, snatching up the second mouthpiece.

Elle studied the little object. It looked like a pink oblong bug eye with a green slide clip from a microscope stuck to the back. She slid the little clip on her left cheek and sang, "Do Re Mi Fa Sol…Hey, I still sound like me!"

"You put it on backwards you knucklehead." Lea declared, ripping off the device and jamming it back on with the orb inside Elle's mouth, "I don't know what Dad was thinking when he assigned you to play the smart one."

"I'm not a knucklehead!" the voice of Donnie whisper-shouted, "Oh my Gosh I sound like a guy!"

Lea facepalmed. Maybe it would've been easier just to teach Mika to speak normally and act stupid.

"Remember Elle, you can't draw your weapons." Leonara told the blonde-who-looked-bald, "If Dogpound and Fishface see your different weapons, plus the fact that you're shorter and way dumber than Donnie, they might suspect something, and we can't have them suspecting something."

"Yep, and I'm supposed to call you Leo and you're supposed to call me Donnie." Elle recited.

"Wow." Lea thought, "The dumb blonde actually got it right." "Let's go." She said aloud.

The pair snuck through the shadows until they were right behind the two tall mutants. Lea kicked the dog in the calf and shouted, "Hey Dogpound! Wanna play?!"

The dog face-planted on the concrete and growled. His teammate started laughing uncontrollably. "Stop laughing and help me, Xever!" Dogpound shouted.

"I don't think he can help you." Elle declared, "He fell on the ground from laughing too hard."

Dogpound snarled and leaped to his feet. "Why I oughta…" he thundered, chasing after the girls.

"What do we do now Lea…O!? Lee-uh-oh!" Elle exclaimed, "What do we do now, Leeuhoh?"

"We run, Dawn-uh-nee." Leonara answered, trying to cover the blonde's screw-up.

Dogpound didn't notice. He was too furious with Lea/Leo for tripping him. And Fishface was too busy trying not to fall over, still laughing at his colleague.

Fay dashed away from the four turtles, weaving in and out of alleys, pretending that she WANTED to escape. The male turtles suspected nothing. She cursed herself for acting so well.

Soon she saw the large abandoned storehouse where Stockman had set up his maze 'of doom!' Mika wove in front of her and darted in the storeroom.

"Hey, this place looks familiar." Donnie declared.

"Less talking, more chasing down my evil clone." Raph answered.

Fay's heart clenched in her chest when she heard Raph call her his 'evil clone'. "I'm so sorry." She whispered before ducking into the warehouse.

She headed for a seemingly random circle of crates in the center of the floor, with a few gaps in the ring. She vaulted over a crate and rolled until her shell hit a box. Mika was perched on a crate a few cases away. Fay nodded at her; so far so good. Now Lea and Elle had to live up to their end of the bargain.

Raph cleared the crate barrier and landed feet away from Fay, his eyes two green flames. His brothers followed suit, but kept behind him, as if they knew they should stay out of whatever was going to happen.

The red-banded turtle took a few deep breaths and asked in a shaky voice, "What. Are. You?"

Fay glanced back at him with pure terror in her eyes. Squeakily, she whispered back, "I'm one of you. I swear."

Before he could respond, Lea darted into the circle through a gap and balanced on the crate behind Fay. "Piece of cake!" she declared in Leo's voice.

"How the…what the…what?" Leo muttered detachedly. He stared at his duplicate uncomprehendingly and repeated Raph's question with a slight tweak, "Who. Are. You?"

"AAH! LE-UH-OH! I THINK WE MADE THE DOG MAN MAD!" Elle screamed in Donnie's voice. She tripped over a crate in her panic, only to pick her self back up and run into a support beam.

"What is going on here?" Donnie mumbled, staring at Elle.

Dogpound and Fishface lumbered into the circle, the latter still burdened with a fading case of the giggles. "You." Dogpound growled at Leo.

"Him!" Leo shouted, pointing at Lea.

"Me." Leonara declared, one hand in the air in a gesture of recognition.

"Two?" Fishface asked in his clipped Brazilian accent.

"What the heck is going on?!" Elle screamed.

"You know what's going on." Lea declared.

"Oh yeah." Elle said. Lea facepalmed.

Suddenly, black and white walls shot up out of the ground and snapped into the ceiling. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the…" Baxter's voice echoed.

Leo interrupted him with a loud groan. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

"The Maze of Doom? AGAIN?" Mikey whimpered.

"Could you really not come up with anything better?" Raph asked.

"Am I the only one who has not forgotten that our evil twins are RIGHT THERE?!" Donnie shouted.

"What?! Where?!" Elle exclaimed, glancing over both shoulders.

"He's talking about you, Elle." Lea moaned.

"Oh yeah." Elle replied, removing the voice-modifying device, "Right."

"A voice modifier?" Donnie asked.

"Yup." Elle chirped, taking off her bald cap, "Lea has one too."

Leo stared at his 'evil twin' suspiciously, as if he had caught on. "Thank you, Elle." Leonara snarled, ripping the clip off her cheek and cutting herself, "And just when I was starting to have fun with it."

She plucked the cap off her head and demanded, "Somebody PLEASE get me my jacket!" At her demand, the cerulean denim drifted down from the roof, as well as Elle's choker and hat. "Thank you!" Lea shouted, sliding her ponytail holder out from under her wrist wrap and tying up her hair. She caught the falling jacket and shrugged it on, shaking her head. "Alright Dexter, what do we have to do?"

"Not you too!" Stockman cried. He groaned and the microphone squeaked as he shouted, "BAXTER. STOCKMAN!"

Elle covered her ears and screeched, "Okay Daddy! We get it! WE GET IT!"

"Daddy?" Dogpound snarled, staring up at the unseen sky, "What have you been up to, Stockman?"

Baxter laughed maniacally and exclaimed, "Oh my, I forgot! You haven't met my daughters yet! How rude of me!"

"Daughters?" Xever asked, "What is this madness?"

"Xever, Bradford, I would like you to meet my daughters." Baxter's voice boomed proudly over the loudspeaker, "Mikelanjela."

"Greetings and salutations, Sirs Canine and Maritime." Mika chirped.

"Baxter, I think your daughter has a screw loose." Dogpound declared.

"Hush!" Baxter exclaimed, "Donitellia."

"Hi!" the blonde cried, waving at Dogpound as if she had never been scared of him.

"Leonara." Stockman declared.

"Call me Lea or you lose one of your fishy fins, Nemo." She snarled.

Fishface eyed her suspiciously and took a step back. Then he grinned. "I like that one." He decreed.

"And last but not least, Rafayela." Stockman announced.

Fay waved slightly at the newcomers before curling back into a ball and staring at the ground.

"Does that one have a stomachache?" Dogpound asked, "Because I would not like to be covered in turtle barf."

"I'm fine, Mr. Bradford." Fay stated without looking up, "I just wish I was somewhere else. ANYWHERE else."

Dogpound gave the girl an odd look, but before he could respond, the section of the floor under the boy turtles, as well as him and Xever, disintegrated and they plummeted into nothingness. A loud thump echoed up from the bottom.

Lea burst out laughing and nearly fell off the edge herself, and even Elle had to stifle a giggle fit. "Are you okay?!" Fay cried over the side.

"Could be better!" Donnie's voice answered.

"Dang it!" Lea exclaimed, "They didn't die!"

Fay stared at her. "Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" she said sarcastically.

"Sunshine's out, sister. It's shadow that's in." Lea replied, shoving her older sister as she passed by. The second she neared the precipice, white stairs shot out of the wall, spiraling downward. "Thank 'ya kindly." She said before climbing downward.

"Yay! Stairs!" Elle cried, taking the steps two at a time.

"Elle, be care…!" Fay shouted. A high pitched scream echoed up the stairwell, followed by a slightly lower yelp and two deep thuds. "…ful."

Mika sighed and walked down the steps. Fay touched the first step with her toe, but suddenly fell back and scooted away from the stairs until her shell touched the wall. A little patch of wall adjacent from her flooded away and a screen emerged. Baxter's face appeared, looking slightly concerned. "Are you alright, Fay?" he asked, "Your sisters are already downstairs fighting."

"Of course that's all you care about." She thought aloud, "Fighting and killing and beating people up."

"What?" Stockman answered, looking scared. Fay saw the fear flit across his face, as if he were frightened of the non-violent thought.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Fay asked with a nervous chuckle, "Never mind that. I'll be going now." She stood up and strolled towards the stairs.

"Fay, is there something you want to tell me?" Baxter asked.

The brunette froze, breathed a sigh, and turned on her heel so she was facing the screen again. It was a good thing that she had; otherwise she would have noticed her sisters sneaking back up the stairs, with the original turtles in tow. "Daddy," she declared fearfully, "I'm a pacifist."

**I didn't mention this up top, but I am planning a Hunger Games fanfic with 48 Tributes, and I am allowed other Fanfictioners and guests to create a Tribute. Listed on my profile are the Tributes that have already been claimed. Please review or PM me with your Tribute's name, District, age (ages 6-12 and 18-25; don't ask, explain later), personality, appearance, and anything else you think I might need to know. One Tribute per person please. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**First off, to all of you who submitted Tributes, you have earned yourself a big virtual hug! I would like you all to keep in mind that there are forty-eight of these Tributes and while I will try my hardest and may even give my character an eidetic memory (think Sheldon Cooper) to remember all of the names and traits, but the main character, the one from who the fanfic's POV is, can't remember everything about your Tributes and may not encounter them constantly. **

**Second, I would like to announce this for future reference and particularly for Mywinx14: the Hunger Games fanfic is NOT a crossover. It is a Quarter Quell, one of the special quarterly Hunger Games like in Catching Fire, but it does not involve any other fandoms.**

**And third, just as a response to the Guest who first requested that Fay have a pet, expect to see Delilah as soon as I find a good place to incorporate her. I would include Leatherhead, but if you remember, he left for Dimension X with that magma man. And while having Slash appear at the end would be cool, I have bigger plans for him. ;)**

**Without further ado or delays (I know, I'm sorry), Chapter 7!**

Baxter gawked uncomprehendingly at Fay and asked stupidly, "What?"

Fay stared down the man, or more, the pixilated incarnation of the man, and repeated, "I. Am. A. Pacifist."

Stockman looked with unblinking eyes into nothingness for longer than a fully functioning mind would permit. Randomly he blinked, laughed loudly, and decreed, "Oh, nice one, sweetheart. You nearly had me there."

The brunette's eyebrow ridges rose slightly. She couldn't decide if his brushing off of the confession was disbelief, denial, or merely the fact that he thought she was pulling his leg. "I'm not kidding, Dad." Fay stated, nervously awaiting the answer she knew she would get, "I'm pacifistic. Didn't you notice how squeamish I got when you showed us that huge weapon arsenal, or when you guys were talking about plans to capture the other turtles?"

Baxter's eyes slowly changed from the disbelieving glaze of denial to the piercing glare of anger. "You're lying. You don't even know what the word 'pacifist' means, do you? This is just some plot of yours, isn't it? You're trying to throw me off! I always knew you were the one to be careful of. Not Leonara, not Mikelanjela, not…" Fay sank to the ground and let his words carry her to a sea of despair. THIS was why she hadn't told him, why she hadn't told anyone. "You're a disgrace, a disgust, a failure!" Baxter exclaimed. With that, he growled and hit the screen, sending sparks shuddering across its surface and breaking his face into pixilated bits before finally shutting off.

"I'm a failure." Fay murmured softly. With that, she began to cry softly, huddling up in a ball on the ground.

"Fay…" Elle whimpered. Lea shot her daggers, but it was too late. Fay glanced up, her eyes turning red and glistening wet, and spotted the seven sneaky turtles balanced on the white steps.

"What?!" Fay cried, her scratchy sob-ridden throat overriding any sound of anger in her voice, "You were listening?! Great, just great! Just dang GREAT!" She glared at the group with tears still running down her face. "What are you waiting for?!" she shouted, "GO!"

Her last words sent the girls scrambling over the guys in an attempt to get to the bottom faster. Shouts and screams and thwacks from slaps drifted up from the bottom. At this, Fay buried her head between her knees and cried even harder.

She heard fighting beneath her. Canine whimpers and yelps and growls from Dogpound, random bursts of Brazilian-accented trash talk from Fishface, shouts of Japanese and seemingly gibberish words from the male turtles, and shrieks and (in Leonara's case) swearing from the females, each noise making Fay weep harder until she was practically coughing her tears. She somehow managed to pull herself onto an island in the sea of despair when warm blood somehow soared from the ground to her leg, splattering her like desperate water.

Fay uncurled and slowly inched to the precipice, peering over the side. What she saw made her nearly lose her lunch on the mutants below. Fists and blades and other weapons flew everywhere at such speeds that they left holographic trails. Blurbs of green and tan and maroon danced around, spitting red. The laser-axe devices still swung mercilessly, and it appeared the spinning silver blade-balls were having a harder time distinguishing the girls from the guys. They occasionally ran for one of her sisters or avoided one of the guys. It seemed Mika was the only one without a bleeding cut.

Fay gulped and skittered back on her hands and knees, dipping back into the sea. "I have to get out of here." She thought desperately, "I have to get them and me out of here." She fumbled with the makeshift waistband that held her runcible spoons and pulled out the weapons. She held back a burst of tears at the thought of weapons in her hand amidst a battle and began sinking the Spork-like tines into the wall, attempting to pry off chunks of the black-and-white walls.

"What'cha doing?" a voice asked curiously behind her.

Fay whipped around and pointed the spoon not embedded in a wall in the voice's direction. Mikey merely blinked and twirled the nunchuk in his hand slightly threateningly, as if he had been through this all before. Fay, utterly mortified, dropped her weapon and slid it toward the edge, only to be saved by Mikey's foot.

"You should keep this." He declared, kicking it back towards her, "You might need it if anyone else comes up here." He walked over to her and plopped down next to her, as if he hadn't just intruded on her privacy moments ago. "So, what'cha doing?" he repeated.

She ignored him and asked in a choked voice, "Why?"

"You seemed sad." Mikey answered effortlessly, "I don't like it when people are sad. Sad people deserve hugs." With that, he gave Fay a squeeze and a warm smile.

Fay stared at the turtle that was kind enough to give his enemy a hug and whispered in her scratchy cried-out voice, "Thank…you." She glanced down at his ankle, which had been dripping warm liquid on her. A long bloody gash circled his ankle like a gory red bracelet bound to scar. "You're hurt." She stated.

"No biggie." Mikey answered, "Donnie will fix it up when we get back. Hate to break it to ya, but we WILL be getting back."

"Oh yeah, I know, I hope you do." Fay answered, "But you're still hurt." Before he could protest again, she undid her hair and tied the band around his cut tightly, knotting it in preference to a bow. "There you go." She chirped somewhat-happily, "Don't worry about bloodstains; it IS red."

Mikey stared at the ankle bracelet for a while, then at her. "Why?" he repeated.

"Why what?" Fay thought, "Why did I help you? Why didn't I hurt you? Why did I try to throw my spoon over the edge? Why am I a pacifist?" She focused on the red band and answered aloud, "I…I don't know." Her face burned as another wave of tears came on.

"Hey, no! Don't cry!" Mikey exclaimed, covering her eyes in a poor attempt to stop the onslaught of salty water, "Crying is not allowed! Stop it! If you don't stop crying I will slap you with one of your cool-looking spoony things!"

Fay glanced up, green eyes brimming. "Cool-looking?" she choked.

"Well, yeah." Mikey replied, "They're awesome! It's like you have killer ninja Sporks!"

Fay laughed hoarsely. "Killer ninja Sporks." She stated, "Not bad. So what are yours, the deathly samurai tongs?"

"I guess." He stated, giving a sideward glance to his nunchuks.

Fay chucked softly. "Hey, I meant to ask you." she said, "What does 'Booyakasha' mean?"

"That?" he replied, "I'm not entirely sure. It's just fun to yell."

"So is Metacomet, but we don't go around shouting about Indians, now do we?" Fay decreed.

Mikey laughed and asked, "Meta-what?" Just as Fay opened her mouth to explain, he interrupted and asked, "I meant to ask you, why are you sticking your ninja Sporks in the wall?"

"I have to get out of this place." Fay answered honestly, "You do too. I can't stand being in a place of so much…evil. I guess it's kind of ironic, considering a good portion of that evil comes from me."

Mikey looked at her with befuddled blue eyes. Unlike Mika's cold and calculating cotton candy eyes, Mikey's were sweeter than the treat they were colored after and brought a smile to Fay's face even amidst tears and sorrow. "I don't think you're evil." He said, "I think your dad's evil. I think Fishface is evil. I think your sister's evil. Oh my Gosh your sister is so evil!"

Fay laughed. How are you supposed to be enemies with someone who treats you so nice? Any doubts or thoughts of trickery had vanished with her earlier tears. But just as a mutant turtle's luck is wont to be like, a high-pitched wail echo pierced all the other noises emanating from below as well as the tranquility Fay and Mikey had created. "Elle!" Fay cried, standing up and bounding over Mikey in one fluid motion.

"I'm coming too!" He cried, tearing after her and trying his hardest not to limp.

Fay catapulted down the stairs, skipping as many steps as she could without falling on her face. She hit the ground running and froze when a shot butterfly knife stuck in her plastron, mere millimeters from sticking in the skin behind her shell's crack. Fishface clambered over and ripped the dagger out of her shell. "I still cannot work these with these stupid fish fingers!" he muttered in his exotic accent. He seemingly then noticed Fay standing there. "What are you looking at, turtle?" he sneered.

Fay revived and looked up at the fish. "Well?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." She answered, "Mahi Mahi maybe?" She dashed off before he could answer, knowing perfectly well that Mahi Mahi were green. She bobbed and weaved around lasers and mutants amidst their flurry of blood-spitting fighting. The metallic blade-balls were completely indifferent, not unlike the Bludgers of Harry Potter, zooming at the nearest moving object they could find. Fay hurdled over a small flat-topped black gun in the floor firing lasers and froze once more. Lying off to the side, moaning painfully, was Elle.

She was bloodied and bruised, her glimmering gold hair stuck to her skin with dry red-brown gunk. Crimson liquid cascaded into her eye from a long jagged scratch on her forehead, and she kept voicing her pain in loud groans and whimpers. "Elle!" Fay shrieked, skidding to her knees, "What happened?!"

"Dog man…knuckles spikes…oww…" Elle mumbled softly, her hand groping for the small metal staff a distance away.

Fay's still-damp eyes burned with enraged tears. She knew of battle injuries, but this? This was too far, even if you weren't a pacifist. She crawled over and reached for the stave. "Oh, no you don't." A deep voice declared, snatching up the staff.

Fay glanced up to see Raph glaring down at her. He waved the staff at her as he said, "If you think for one second I'm gonna let you have this, pacifist or not, you're stupider than Mikey."

"HEY!" Mikey shouted.

Fay's eyes twinkled as she replied, "Huh. I didn't think I asked your permission, Raphie." In the moment it took him to understand her remark and be angered by it, she slammed a fist down on his wrist and snatched the stave out of his fingers when they crumpled open.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed as she darted back over to her injured sister. Fay pressed the staff into her sister's hand and started unwrapping the tan straps around her wrists, knotting them together as tightly as you could with three fat blood-coated fingers.

"Fay…" Elle whimpered, "Doggies aren't nice."

"No they aren't, Elle." Fay agreed. She held up the four-wrap chain of wraps for inspections and circled it around Elle's head gently. She began salvaging the bloodless straps off Elle's feet to add to the rope. She created a long enough chain to span Elle's head and tied the strap. Fay positioned a knotless swath of cloth over the cut and it immediately blossomed red.

"I don't like fighting doggies. It hurts when you fight doggies." Elle rambled, "I can see why you don't like to fight people."

Fay silently nodded and hovered over her bleeding sister, unsure of what else she could do to help. Suddenly, a loud noise reminiscent of a squeaking hinge came from somewhere close by, followed by a loud thud and exhale. Fay turned just in time to see Leonara soar backwards through the air. She barreled straight through three red laser-axes before landing hard, charred and bruised on the floor.

"Lea!" Fay yelped, weaving around the swinging pole arms to get to her sister.

"I'll be fine!" the black-haired turtle barked, scrambling to her knees, "I'm perfectly…" She stood up quickly and rocked back and forth on her heels precariously before tipping back over woozily. "…fine."

"No, no you are not." Fay stated. She shoved Lea on her back and asked, "What happened? And don't you dare try lying!"

Leonara sighed and reluctantly admitted, "That Brazilian robo-fish, whatever his name was, he kicked me really hard in the gut with his heavy metal foot. I think the lasers that hit me gave me some burns on my shell too. Not to mention all the other scratches and bruises I've accumulated. The other turtles are easy, but the fish and the dog are relentless! You've gotta respect dedication like that."

"No I don't! It's not fair to hit the enemy while they're down, let alone hit them so hard they might go down and not come back up!" Fay exclaimed, "That's murder! That's assault! Someone needs to make a prison for mutants!"

"Yeah, and you know who'd be in there with dog-man and fish-boy? Me. And Elle. And Mika. And you. We'd all be in jail because we have to fight to survive. We aren't like people. Smell the bloody roses, Fay! Stop playing peacekeeper and get out your spoons!" Leonara raved. Fay rolled her eyes and pinned Lea's wrists to the ground with her leg as she inspected her plastron. The lower area above her stomach had been smashed in slightly, leaving a two-toed robotic footprint. Rivulets of blood oozed out from underneath the shell. Fay hissed; she would have to leave her father to deal with that. Meanwhile she busied herself using Lea's wraps to soak up the blood and laying cold metal shuriken on her shell burns, waiting until Stockman deemed they had suffered enough and let them out of this black-and-white hellhole.

"If mutants had a jail, it would be some government facility." Lea mumbled, "It'd be like Area 52 or something."

"Mhmm." Fay answered nonchalantly, maintaining a perfect poker face. Her anger at the bloodthirsty duo of mutants was overflowing. She didn't understand how something as calm as a fish could be so violent. She didn't understand how a mammalian dog could be so cold-blooded and snaky.

Fay glared at the brace as they fought against five turtles, four male and one female. The men, if they could be called men in this state, were viciously spitting insults and trash talk in the reptiles' direction and trying to land blows that would've surely resulted in death had they hit. Fay's peaceful blood boiled at their sadism, and however inconsistent it was with her nature, she desperately wanted to walk up to the pair and punch them both in the face.

"Fay, you should go help Mika with that dog. He's got one seriously bad punch." Lea declared, waving her sister toward the fight, "I'll be good. I mean, you can live without a pancreas, right?"

"Yes, but I think it involves insulin shots." Fay answered.

"Whatever! Just go! Leave! Vamoose! Sayonara!" Lea cried, "Take out some of that anger on the mean fishy-man!"

"No. I can't. Fighting is wrong." Fay forced herself to say. But inside every fiber of her body was screaming, "GO! Do to them what they did to your sisters! Pacifist or not, NOBODY touches your family!" Somewhere off in the corner there was that one lone fiber whispering tranquilly, "Say true to yourself. Don't go over there. Don't hurt anybody. Violence can only lead to more violence, and then what good would you have done?"

A loud grunt interrupted Fay's thoughts. For the time-being, the warriors had been silent except for the clash of metal on metal as they fought. Now it seemed as if two of them, the dratted mutants who had bloodied Fay's sisters, were cheering happily. "Score! Three turtles down, four to go!" Dogpound exclaimed.

"But what about that other girl? The brown-haired one they call Fay?" Fishface's Brazilian clip questioned.

"That little thing? She couldn't beat up a fly!" Dogpound answered with a laugh.

Fishface chuckled. "Toss that one over by the others." He proclaimed, "I wonder how many dead turtles it will take to make that one cry." They laughed and one of them grunted as they picked up a heavy object and tossed it through the air. Fay, having not turned around, saw the shelled body out of the corner of her eye. Carrot-colored hair obscured the face from view. Mika. Then everything went red.

It seemed as if some other force, a fiery enraged force, had invaded Fay's mind and stolen control over her body. It was by that force's assent that she stomped away from Lea without a backwards glance until she stood next to the ocher dog mutant. He stood at least a head and a half taller than her and looked down on her like you would a young puppy that had licked your leg. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked with a sing-song voice, "A pretty little turt…"

He didn't finish his sentence before Fay socked him hard in the mouth, shoving her fist down his throat until he gagged. Dogpound choked and sputtered before coming to his senses and attempting to bite her. Fay quickly removed her hand and slapped him across the face with it, so that he bit his tongue hard.

Dogpound stared at his foe. "You will pay for that, turtle." He spat, along with bloodied saliva. In response, Fay's eyes slicked over with a pure white.

Punch punch kick kick slap slap feint. Fay lashed out blows on the two large mutants faster than the eye could see. Within a matter of minutes she had brought the pair to the ground several times. Every swipe the two aimed at her seemed clumsy next to her fluid graceful movements. She looked like a ballerina…of death.

For every punch or kick Dogpound or Fishface directed at her, Fay landed three. Neither of them ever got close to touching her, while she landed chains of roundhouse kicks and uppercuts that MMA fighters wished they could do. It wasn't long before the two mutants were slipping in pools of their own blood. Not a drop of it belonged to Fay.

Finally, they both sank to the ground, utterly defeated. Fishface lay on his back (as well as he could in his fishy form) and deliriously made some sort of blood angel on the ground, bleeding heavily from a blow to the head. Dogpound sat on his knees and stared down the pallid-eyed turtle. He attempted to snarl, but barely managed a choked whispery whimper.

The insipid coating on Fay's eyes flickered like an eyelid might before vanishing altogether, leaving the well-known emerald green iris and inky pupil of the true Rafayela. "Do your worst." Dogpound growled.

Fay blinked lightly twice and declared, "Actually, I think the worst I can do right now is faint." And she did.

"Fay? Faaaaay?" a soft voice permeated Fay's sleep, "Fay, wakey wakey lemon shakey! Please?"

"You're being too soft with her!" another voice declared, "Fay! WAKE UP!" A hard slap stung Fay's ear and cheek.

"Unnngh…I'm up…I'm up…Don't slap me again!" Fay cried, shielding her face with her hands. Her fuzzy eyes saw blurred green shapes before her.

"Fine. I won't hit you again." Lea promised, "As long as you promise to teach me whatever you did back there."

"Huh? Wha-did I do?" Fay slurred drowsily.

"What do you mean 'What did I do?'?! Only the most awesome thing in the history of melee fighting!"" Lea exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Elle added, waving her hands in hysterical motions, "You were like wham! And they were like oof! And you were like bam! And they were like ugh! And you were like…!"

Mika slapped a hand over the excited blonde's mouth. "We grasp it."

She moaned exasperatedly.

That was when Fay noticed the dried blood caking her thick green fingers. She squeaked nervously and looked herself over for wounds.

"Not a scratch on you." Stockman declared, "I believe what happened is you went into a rage-induced fighting trance, opposite of Raphael, who seems to become weaker and clumsier when enraged…" The words faded softly in the distance as Fay dashed away, leaving footprints of chalky red.

Meanwhile, the four original turtles strolled along the darkened back alleys of the city. "We're really lucky that one chick passed out. Otherwise we'd have been toast." Mikey decreed.

"I hate to admit it, but probably. If the other three hadn't made Dexter…" Leo began.

"Baxter." Donnie corrected.

"Whatever." Leo replied, "As I was saying, if her sisters hadn't forced Baxter to open up a door to take their sister to…wherever, we wouldn't have been able to follow them out. What do you think made that one girl go crazy?"

"I think I know." Donnie stated.

Simultaneously the other three groaned. "No big words!" Mikey pleaded, "They make my brain hurt."

Donnie rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. I have a theory." Another groan. "Be quiet!" he exclaimed, "I think whatever Stockman did to make his…clones, if you will, backfired in some way. He made replicas of us, but they're our opposite. The female version of Leo is rebellious and rude. The female version of Mikey is intelligent and strong to an extreme."

"And no fun!" Mikey added.

"That too." Donnie explained, "The female version of me is petite and…well, just plain stupid. So if the female version of Raph is his opposite, that means she works in the opposite way. Raph fights better when he's calm, or at least as calm as Raph can get." This elicited a growl from Raph. "So in turn, his feminine counterpart would fight better when she is angered. Since she is pacifistic, she is less likely to become enraged, just as Raph's nature makes it hard for him to maintain the calm she always has." More growling. "Raph is commonly temperamental. She is commonly tranquil."

"Just tell us why the girl went crazy and stop insulting me before I make you bleed." Raph threatened.

"Okay, okay, don't shoot the messenger!" Donnie exclaimed, holding up his hands innocently, "What I'm saying is this girl went into some sort of anger-induced trance almost. Her eyes went white, and her mind seemed to go blank."

"It's like she wasn't herself." Mikey declared.

For some reason, this comment seemed to enrage Raph. "You would know enough about that." He snarled.

"What?!" Mikey cried, "What did I do?!"

"You know exactly what you did." Raph retorted.

"No. No I don't." Mikey said.

Raph glared accusingly at him. "Then what were doing up there with her in the middle of the fight?! Huh?!" he shouted, "You don't FLIRT with the enemy, Mikey!"

"I wasn't flirting! I promise!" Mikey defended, crossing his heart, "Ninja's honor."

"You do realize that ninja were known to break promises." Donnie remarked.

"Turtle's honor then." Mikey proclaimed.

"You weren't flirting then?" Raph asked. Mikey shook his head hard in denial. "Then how do you explain THAT?!" Raph yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the red band around his ankle.

**I know, I know. This chapter is long overdue. And I'm super duper duper duper DUPER sorry. Life is getting to me, and the Algebra homework is not helping. **


End file.
